It's Not About Sex
by Anna-Lylian
Summary: Tras otra de las numerosas discusiones, Shuichi y Yuki aclaran varias cosas, con lo cual hace que la relación de un giro inesperado tanto por disputas como por reacciones... (la verdad el título lo dice todo... P) Espero q os guste...
1. Cap 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son total y exclusivamente deMaki Murakami-sama. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Pareja: Yuki x Shuichi

Después d toda la mandanga, debo decirles q es mi primer fic de Harry Potter asi q no sean malos y vayan dejando reviews para q me pueda instruir en el arte del fanfiction, oki??? Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!! Y gaxas por leer!!!!!!!!!!

It's Not About Sex

Cap. 1 

by AnnaLylian

Como cada día, el escritor se encontraba frente a la pantalla, pero aquel día era distinto a los demás, le faltaban dos linias para acabar su larga novela.

Cuando la hubo terminado, se quitó las gafas, suspiró en señal de cansancio y alivio, y encendió un cigarrillo. Miró la hora. El baka ya devería haber vuelto hacía mucho, pero ni siquiera lo había oído entrar por la puerta.

Se recostó en la silla, fumando tranquilamente, y empezó a recordar. Aquel muchacho pelirosa había conseguido lo que muchos habían intentado. Ese baka había hecho por él más que nadie y más que él mismo, sin siquiera recibir nada a cambio... Ese chico lo quería, pero... ¿y él? Ante la inesperada pregunta, Eiri mostró una sonrisa. ¿No podría decírselo algún día? La sonrisa desapareció a algo como a una mirada de cansancio y pesadez. Seguro que si se lo decía empezaría a saltar y a bailar y a hacer muchas de las cosas que le molestaban. Si era verdad que Shuichi era un revoltoso-hiperactivo-muchacho-saltarín que no callaba ni a la de tres, pero eso era lo que le hacía ser único. Otra sonrisa satisfecha apareció de nuevo en su rostro. Como podía estar tan... ¿enamorado? ¿era esa la palabra? No lo sabía, pero algo muy fuerte sentía por ese baka.

Decidió que ya había pensado demasiado. Se levantó de la silla, y se fue hacia la cocina. Antes de llegar a ella, hecho un vistazo a lo que había en el sofá.

Shuichi se encontraba estirado de una manera un tanto peculiar. Una de las piernas se encontraba encima del respaldo y la otra estirada a pata suelta. Uno de los brazos encima de su barriga y el otro le colgaba por fuera del sofá, igual que la cabeza, con la boca abierta haciendo pequeños ronquiditos y saliédole un hilito de baba recorriendo la cara en sentido ascendente.

La verdad es que al escritor le hizo bastante gracia la pose en la que se encontraba su pequeño amante. Seguro que no habría ido a "visitarle" porque la noche anterior le había dicho que hoy tenía que acabar la novela como fuera, y éste no quiso molestarlo.

- Si es que este baka no cambiará...

Se acercó hasta tener delante el cuerpecito del muchacho. Se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, que nadie diría lo que podía llegar a molestar con sus inumerables chillidos y sus tonterías.

Le limpió la babilla que surcaba por el rostro, ya llegando al pelo, lo cogió en brazos, y lo llevó a la habitación.

Allí, lo desvistió y le puso el pijama. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no despertarlo en ese momento y hacerlo suyo. Al acostarlo, el pequeño pronunció su nombre entre sueños. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Bajó el rostro hasta dejarlo frente a frente, y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

Una sonrisa satisficha se dibujó en la cara del pequeño. Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, hasta encontrarse con los dorados del escritor.

- Vaya, no quería despertarte- dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de su amante.

- Yuki!!!! Qué ganas tenia de verte!!!- el pelirosa se levantó rápidamente y le dio un efusivo abrazo al escritor, el cual se lo devolvió-. ¿Ya has acabado la novela?- preguntó sin soltar al escritor.

- Sí, y creo que me voy a pegar unas flamantes vacaciones- Shuichi lo miró con un claro interrogante en la cara-. No me mieres así, las necesito...

- ¿Y yo?- un amago de lagrimitas hicieron verse en los ojos violetas del muchacho-. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

El escritor, se revolvió el pelo, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba. No le gustaban estas situaciones en las que Shuichi se ponía pesado, pero ésta iba a ser diferente, lo tenía todo calculado, o eso pensaba. Sonrió brevemente sin que el chico se diera cuenta...

- Tú tienes que trabajar- cogió un paquete de tabaco, de encima de la mesita de noche, nuevo, cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

- Pero Yuki...- las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos del pelirosa, pero no acababan de salir-. Hace mucho que no estamos los dos solos en un viaje...

- Eso no es problema mío...

- ¡Ni mío tampoco! Yo no sabía que estaría Sakuma-san allí- dijo recordando el último viaje en el cual se encontraron a Ryuichi y no pudieron disfrutar mucho de la estancia.

- Y tampoco sabías que en los anteriores nos íbamos a encontrar a Hiro y a Ayaka, al loco de la pistola y ésta, y a mi hermano...- miró de reojo para ver la cara que ponía el cantante.

- Pero... pero... ¡yo no tuve nada que veeeeeeeeeeer! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...- aquello iba para largo, lo había hecho llorar.

¿Por qué le hacía llorar si con unas palabras el muchacho estaría contento? La verdad es que esa situación lo hacía más gracioso, pero tenía muy mala consideración con el pequeño... el chico siempre lo hacia "feliz" de alguna manera y en cambio él...

- Sabes que no me gusta que llores de esa manera, así que cállate- dijo apagando el cigarrillo.

- Yuki es malo conmigo... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa- hizo el intento de levantarse, y salir corriendo, pero el escritor lo acorraló con su cuerpo en la cama.

Shuichi estaba sorprendido... no esperaba esa reacción por parte del rubio, y menos con esa mirada intensa la cual dejaba ver algo más...

- No entiendo como puedo seguir todavia contigo, no tienes nada que me guste y encima tienes cero talento...

- Vaya... gracias- Shuichi desvió la mirada de la del rubio, le habían dolido esas palabras-. Sé que no soy nadie y que no te importo, pero entonces...- volvió a mirar a Eiri a los ojos. Estos seguían igual de intensos que antes, esperando a que formulara el resto de la frase. Con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, con tono decidido y con miedo, acabó lo que estaba diciendo- entoces... por qué sigues conmigo...

Yuki se sorprendió ante las inesperadas palabras de su pequeño. Era cierto que no quería herirlo, pero le encantaba verlo llorar y patalear por él. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujo, ante Shuichi, en el rostro del escritor.

- Seguirás siendo un baka revoltoso e hiperactivo- con una mano, le acarició la mejilla tiernamente-, pero eso es lo que me atrae de ti- al acabar la esperada frase, Shuichi lloró de alegría.

Yuki le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y ése mismo se fue tornando a uno lleno de pasión y... algo más. Shuichi envolvió con sus pequeños brazos el cuello del rubio.

Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada. Shuichi estaba con las mejillas coloradas y con un intenso color violeta en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué eres malo conmigo?- preguntó con miedo, rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación-. ¿Por qué no puedes tener, como ahora, palabras que me agraden?

El escritor se sentó en la cama, cogiendo el cuerpo de su amante sorprendido y poniéndolo entre sus piernas, abrazándolo por detrás.

- Sabes que no soy mucho de palabras y de acciones, pero cuando quiero puedo ser muy bueno, ¿no crees?- dijo mirando de reojo el subidón carmesí de su amante y la acelerada respiración.

- Yuki!!! Yo no te estaba hablando de eso!!!!- dijo girando un poco la cabeza hasta encontrar los ojos del escritor.

- ¿Y entonces?- Shuichi bajó la cabeza en señal de dolor.

- Siempre me haces llorar y aunque acabamos de una forma...

- Vaya... ¿qué forma?- el escritor hacía la situación un poco más divertida, si se podía llegar a decir, para que su pequeño se relajara. Lo veía tenso y inquieto, con miedo hacia él.

- Yuki!!!! Déjame terminar!!!- suspiró-. Aunque acabemos de una forma, me siento culpable...

- ¿Por?- ahora si que le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo, ¿se sentía culpable, él? Pero si devería ser al revés.

- Porque parece que solo me quieras para eso...- dijo bajando más la cabeza-. Yo no soy nadie, y recuerdo que al principio no querías ni verme, pero luego fuiste cambiando a medida que pasaba el tiempo... siendo más tierno y más considerado hacia mí...- Yuki apolló su barbilla en el hombro del pelirosa-. Pero desde hace unas semanas estás más distante, y solo me hablas para decirme lo baka que soy y darme órdenes en la cama...- lágrimas caían del rostro del pequeño-. Ya no se qué hacer para que yo pueda agradarte, para que puedas divertirte conmigo sin estar haciendo... el... amor...- dijo entrecortadamente, el de ojos violetas, tragando con miedo-. Además, yo no querría ser una molestia para tí, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, pero no puedo soportar que solo me necesites para desahogarte conmigo...

Shuichi hizo el intento de deshacer el abrazo del rubio y irse de la habitación, pero este no queria soltarlo. El pequeño empezo a forcejear pero el rubio lo apretó mas hacia él.

- Esa no era mi intención- dijo el rubio en un suave susurro, haciendo que Shuichi se sorprendiera ante las palabras del escritor.

- ¿Qué?- respondió sin entender.

- Esa no era mi intención. Últimamente no te he hecho mucho caso porque he estado estresado...

- Pero Yuki, yo también estoy nervioso y no por eso dejo de quererte así por las buenas...

- Tienes razón, pero ya sabes como soy, cuando estoy cabreado o tenso solo hago cosas que me desfogan...

- Y por ello... no puedes ni decirme cosas más... ¿amables?

El escritor se sentía miserable en esos momentos... ¿no habría sido mejor que el muchacho no huviera llegado antes de tiempo cuando iba a pegarse un tiro en Nueva York?

- Habría sido mejor que no te huvieras enamorado de mi...- soltó al pequeño, levantándose de la cama y llendo hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir de ella, pero unos brazos, rodeándole por la espalda, le hicieron detenerse.

- No sabes lo que estas diciendo...- Yuki notaba como Shuichi lloraba desesperadamente, temblando y respirando agitadamente-. Si no te hubiera conocido yo en estos momentos no me sentiría... desgraciado...- Eiri intentó deshacerse del abrazo, pero el pelirosa lo sujetó con fuerza y siguió diciendo- y me sentiría tan lleno de vida, a la vez... lo que tú me haces sentir es todo lo que yo había deseado desde hacía mucho, tú eres lo único que quiero en esta vida... Yuki- el muchacho soltó al rubio y bajó la cabeza.

En cambio, el más grande se giró y lo volvió a abrazar.

- ¿Sabes? Esta iba a ser una conversacion en la cual yo te decía que me iba de viaje y tu no venías, pero luego te daba la sorpresa de que Tohma me ha dado permiso para llevarte conmigo a Tahití- Shuichi abrió los ojos soprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar-, pero se ha ido tornando una confesión por parte de los dos... más tuya que mía- sonrió a lo que iba a decir-, como siempre, hablas demasiado...

El de ojos violetas, se separó un poco de él y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Por fin, dices cosas coerentes, me estabas preocupando... - dijo de forma graciosa Shuichi-. Lo siento mucho si...- un dedo de Eiri hizo acallar lo que iba a decir.

- Tú no tienes que disculparte, sino yo... es cierto que soy muy frío, pero no quería que te sintieras utilizado- respiró profundamente y continuó-, de verdad... lo siento mucho...

El pelirosa sonrió en señal de perdón hacia el rubio. Poniéndose de puntillas, llegó hacia el rostro de su amante, le acarició la mejilla, y le dio un beso.

Cuando se hubo terminado, la sonrisa de Shuichi no se podía ni comparar a las que hasta entonces le había mostrado. ¿Era felicidad lo que veía en su rostro? Si, con solo unas palabras, la pareja se había... podríamos decir, unido más...

- ¿Has cenado?- preguntó el escritor.

- No- dijo en el mismo momento que la tripa de éste hacía un sonido en señal de tener hambre.

Rojo como un tomate, Shuichi sonrió avergonzado, cogiéndose la tripa con las dos manos.

Se fueron a la cocina, y Yuki empezó a hacer algo que había sobrado por ahí. El pequeño, se había sentado en la silla, cogiéndose la cabeza con una mano, admirando los movimientos del rubio.

- ¿Es cierto que me llevarás contigo de viaje?- dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Eiri se giró ante tal pregunta, y se sentó junto a él, después de poner en marcha el microondas.

- ¿No te lo he dicho antes?- dijo en tono seco, pero con una evidente alegría por saber que su pequeño amante seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y no había cambiado ante él.

- Si, pero es que quería asegurarme- una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en el rostro de Shuichi-. Así que... ¿nos vamos a Tahití?

- Si, ¿no quieres?- respondio el escritor, de forma divertida ante la reacción del otro.

- ¿Cómo que si no quiero ir?- dijo levantándose de la silla, casi tirándola al suelo-, ¡no sabes la de ganas que tenía de hacer un viaje contigo! Tengo tantas ganas de pasármelo bien...- dijo volviéndose a sentar-, ¿tú no?

- No si contigo uno no se lo pasa bien, no...- con un tono irónico, una media sonrisa y una mirada de reojo, vio como el pelirosa se reía entre dientes.

- Aunque no lo niegues ni lo confirmes, sé que te gusta ir conmigo...

- Je... no te lo tengas tan creído...- le gustaban las situaciones en las cuales, su pequeño, empezaba a reírse de manera inocente, y con un claro sonrojo por las palabras atrevidas que él mismo decía.

Al acabar de cenar, la pareja se fue derecha a la habitación para irse a dormir. Después de estar hablando de trabajo y de planes para el viaje por parte del cantante, estaban los dos muy cansados.

Al llegar, el escritor se puso el pijama, mientras Shuichi iba al baño.

Cuando éste llegó, Yuki le abrazó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Recostó al pequeño en la cama, y dándole un último beso, mucho más tierno, lo arropó y le dio las buenas noches.

Shuichi sorprendido por el comportamiento del rubio, por no seguir con lo que acababa de empezar se levantó un poco, apollando su peso en su antebrazo.

- No... ¿no quieres hacerlo? ¿Te has enfadado?- el rubio se levantó un poco, poniendo frente con frente y mirando esos ojos violetas en los cuales le gustaba quedarse reflejado en ellos.

- Hoy no...- le dio otro beso, y lo volvió a mirar-. Voy a demostrarte que no sólo te quiero para estar contigo en la cama...

Shuichi sonrió aliviado por aquellas palabras y recostandose nuevamente junto a su amante, el cual lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Como él siempre pensaba, protegiéndolo de todo mal sueño...

Volvió a sonreir ante este pensamiento y se durmio tranquilo, como hacía noches que no lo hacía.

Continuará...

Notas:

Uoooooooooooooooo!!!! Debo decir q este es mi primer fic de Gravi... pero cuando digo q es mi primer fic... es q es mi primer fic en todos los sentidos... =P

La verdad es q estaba un tanto preocupada... no sabia si debia subirlo o no... pero varias niñas me an dicho q lo aga y aqi esta! Pa ellas les dedico el primer capi... Natcha, Saiyi y Cathian.... Jejejeje Gaxaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!

Bueno... q os a parexio??? A mi me gusta... pero bueno... abra mas sorpresitas... si sois buenos... y me dejais algun q otro comentario subo el capi siguiente q lo tengo escritoi ya... pero... ay q ponerlo... interesante... nop?? Jijijijiji (risa malvada....=P)

Espero q os aya gustao y.... Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás... en 


	2. Cap 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son total y exclusivamente deMaki Murakami-sama. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Pareja: Yuki x Shuichi

Después d toda la mandanga, debo decirles q es mi primer fic de Harry Potter asi q no sean malos y vayan dejando reviews para q me pueda instruir en el arte del fanfiction, oki??? Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!! Y gaxas por leer!!!!!!!!!!

It's Not About Sex

Cap. 2

by AnnaLylian

El sol se dejaba ver a trabes de las cortinas. Era temprano si no el reloj ya lo hubiera despertado. Se desperezó un poco, y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Estaba cansado. La noche anterior habían pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas, que Yuki le hubiera dicho que se irían de viaje. Miró hacía donde el calor del rubio se encontraba.

Con ojos bien abiertos, Shuichi estaba frente al escritor, éste totalmente despierto, y mirándolo fijamente, con uno de los brazos, se apollaba la cabeza.

- Por fin te despiertas...- dijo Eiri sensualmente y con una de las sonrisas que hacían que el joven amante se derritiera y que las mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo intenso.

- ¿Cuán... cuánto llevas mirándome?- dijo el de ojos violetas bastante avergonzado.

- Pues desde que me has pegado un tortazo mientras dormías- dijo Yuki con tono irónico y con malos humos- desde luego, es que no tienes remedio...

- Yu... Yuki yo... lo siento mucho...- Shuichi se levantó de golpe, mirando fijamente al escritor, el cual lo miraba interrogantemente-. ¿Te ha dolido mucho?- con esta pregunta, respondió al rubio-. Yo... de verdad... yo no quería, es que me muevo mucho en la cama, y yo no...- los ojos dorados de Eiri lo miraban de una manera que difícilmente se podía describir.

Shuichi se asustó. Lo que menos quería era enfadar al rubio, con lo dulce que había sido la noche anterior...

- No me ha dolido...- dijo Yuki tranquilamente, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama, como lo estaba su pequeño amante-. No me ha dolido porque no me has dado nungún golpe- una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro, haciendo que Shuichi estuviera más perplejo todavía.

- En... entonces, me... ¿me has engañado?- dijo con los ojos como platos.

- Exactamente...

Ante tal afirmación, Yuki recibió un cojinazo por parte de Shuichi el cual estaba un poquito enfadado. El cojín fue bajando lentamente por el rostro del rubio, dejando ver una cara mezcla de enfado y de chiste, la cual, hizo temblar al pequeño.

- Yu... Yuki... lo siento, pero es que...pffff ja... jajajajajajaja- Shuichi no pudo acabar la frase, y no fue porque el rubio le hiciera algo, sino porque se puso a reír desesperadamente.

- Así, que te hace gracia...- Eiri se abalanzó hacia el de ojos violetas, dejándolo caer en la cama.

El cantante no pudo dejar de reír, aunque lo hacía un poco más calmado. El escritor, lo miró con un gesto divertido, cosa que su pequeño, empezó nuevamente a reír con más fuerza.

Ante tal espectáculo, el rubio, decidió que aquello era imperdonable...

- Shuichi, como no pares ahora mismo...- esa pequeña amenaza, hizo que el cantante no pudiera parar definitivamente-. Baka, te lo estoy diciendo muy seriamente...

- Pu... pues... jajajajaja, na... nadie lo diría... jajajajajajaja

Lo que el rubio hizo, fue algo inesperado por su parte.

- Ya que no quieres parar, te daré motivos para que lo hagas con muchas ganas...- con un gesto divertido, empezó a hacer cosquillas al pequeño.

- Jajajajajaja... para Yu... Yuki... jajajajajajaja- aquello era desesperante, no podía parar de moverse, aunque el rubio lo tuviera bien cerca y sin dejar que se escapase de sus garras.

- ¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó Eiri mirando fijamente al pelirosa sin dejar su tarea.

- Jajajajajaja... si... jajajajaja...- lágrimas en los ojos tenía de no parar.

- Entonces, dime que lo sientes- dijo parando un poco los movimientos, sin dejar que Shuichi parara ni un solo instante de reír.

- Jajajajajajaja... ¿qué... qué quieres... jajajaja que sienta?

- Dime que sientes haberme tirado el cojín y...

- Jajajajajaja ¿y?

- Tu primero di que lo sientes...- paró un poco el "ataque" para que el pelirosa pudiera hablar mejor.

- Lo... jajajajaja, lo siento... jajajajaja

- No lo dices de verdad...- dijo volviendo a la situación anterior, aumentando las cosquillas.

- No... jajajajajaja, lo decía... jajajajaja de verdad... jajajajaja, lo siento mucho Yuki... jajajajajaja- cuando el cantante acabó por fin la frase, el rubio paró en seco.

El muchacho fue disminullendo, de manera pausada, la risa que le había provocado el rubio, y respirando agitadamente, miró al escritor a los ojos.

El chico, estaba impresionado, parecía que su amante, se había despertado con buen humor.

- Te quiero mucho Yuki- dijo rodeando con los brazos el cuello del de ojos dorados, haciendo que éste pegara un pequeño brinco por la inesperada reacción del cantante.

Eiri no pudo más, quería para él sólo a ese endemoniado muchacho y se lo demostró dándole un repentino beso.

Shuichi no se esperaba el inesperado cambio del escritor, pero poco a poco, fue devolviéndoselo, haciendo que éste se tornara más apasionado.

Se separaron. Las respiraciones entrecortadas chocaban la una con la otra de lo cerca que estaban.

- Me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabías?- dijo el rubio, haciendo que el pequeño se pusiera muy nervioso y rojo por el comentario.

- ¿De... de verdad?- Yuki afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo. El cantante mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando con ojitos vidriosos al rubio-. Nunca me lo habías dicho, me hace tanta ilusión!!!- lo abrazó nuevamente.

Yuki por su parte, estaba que no cabía de su asombro. Estaba mostrándose muy amable aquella mañana, pero ver al pequeño de esa manera, hizo que no pensara más en ello, y devolviera el abrazo que su niño le regalaba.

Cuando éste se terminó, Eiri fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Cómo?- no entendía el cambio del rubio.

- ¿Te molesta que te diga lo que pienso?- Shuichi negó con la cabeza- ¿aunque sean cosas malas?

El pequeño estaba estrañado, el nuevo comportamiento del escritor era distinto al de segundos antes, pero estaba seguro que era a raíz de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- A mí me da igual lo que me digas. Que no tengo talento, que soy un baka, que soy malo en la cama, que...- el rubio estaba arrugando el ceño, queriendo que no se andara con más rodeos, y fuera al grano-, todo eso es parte de tu carácter. Claro que me gusta que me digas cosas más amables, como lo has hecho hace unos momentos, pero también tengo que reconocer que para mí... eres perfecto- una sonrisa sincera se hizo visible en el rostro del cantante.

- Eres increíble...- otro beso por parte del rubio finalizó aquella conversación.

Shuichi se encontraba en el baño. Después de que se acabase lo que el rubio había empezado, éste había decidido hacer el desayuno mientras que se preparaba para ir a la discográfica.

Cuando hubo terminado, se fue a la cocina. Allí divisó al escritor, el cual estaba en la mesa, leyendo una revista y esperando con todo preparado a que llegara el pequeño.

- Que buena pinta... tengo un hambre- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano cicularmente por la barriga.

El otro no le respondió. Lo miró de reojo y, cogiendo la taza de café y tomando un trago, volvió a poner la vista en lo que estaba haciendo.

El más joven no le dio importancia, y con una sonrisa muy satisfecha empezó a desayunar.

- ¿Sabes? Me ha sorprendido el que esta mañana estuvieras despierto, con lo que a ti te gusta dormir y lo que cuesta despertarte...- dijo dando un bocado a la tostada de mantequilla y mermelada que se había preparado-. Me encanta que me mires, aunque debo reconocer que me da mucha vergüenza, pero no deja de ser romántico, ¿tu no lo crees así, Yuki?- el escritor parecía no escucharle-. ¿Ya se te ha acabado el toque romántico? Jo, con lo mono que te veías haciéndome cosquillas... aunque no me lo hayas hecho nunca, me ha gustado muchísimo! Aunque a veces tengas una mente retorcida y sin escrúpulos, también eres serio, frío y calculador, pero lo que te define más, es que puedes ser un testarudo, gruñón, cabezota, pervertido, cascarrabías, arrogante...

- Shuichi...

- Amargado, insolente, malumo...

- ¡SHUICHI!- el grito del escritor hizo que el pelirosa se callara de golpe, mirando con interrogación al rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa Yuki?- dijo sin immutarse.

Ante la reacción del cantante, Eiri puso cara de querer matar al niño.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- dijo irónicamente.

- ¿De qué?- el muchacho sonreía. Pensaba que como había estado de buenas desde la noche anterior, no le molestarían un par de "piropos".

- ¿Me estabas poniendo verde y te atreves a hacer como si nada? Y encima con más recochineo pones esa sonrisa de no haber roto nunca un plato- el rubio se levantó de la mesa-. A veces te mataría...- tras decir estas palabras, salió de la cocina.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto. No sabía que decir. Tras pensar unos instantes en qué se había equivocado, puso una cara de susto.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el cantante no sabía qué hacer, se había levantado de la silla, y daba vueltas a la mesa sin ningún sentido-. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de decir todas esas palabras? No me estraña en absoluto que Yuki se haya enfadado, pero ahora... ¿qué hago?- paró en seco, bajó la cabeza, y cogiendo una bocanada de aire en los pulmones, se fue directo a buscarlo.

Por su parte, Eiri se había ido a la terraza. Estaba pensando en la sarta de tonterías que había dicho el baka.

- Lo mataría...- pensaba en voz alta.

Pero algo si que era verdad. Todas aquellos adjetivos, los cuales habían sido dirigidos a él, no era la primera persona que se lo decía, aunque no tan seguidos y sin dejar de respirar.

Ante el pensamiento, una mueca que parecía una sonrisa se hizo visible en su rostro.

- Yuki...- el pequeño después de haber estado buscando por toda la casa, se había dado cuenta que la ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta, así, que echando un vistazo y encontrarlo recostado en la barandilla, entró.

- Yuki, lo... lo siento... ya sabes que tengo una bocaza, y sin pensar me salen las palabras...

- Eso no lo dudes- dijo poniéndose bien, encarando al chico y mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Aquella mirada intimidadora, hizo que el cantante se tensara.

- Yu...

- Dejémolslo, no quiero enfadarme- se acercó poco a poco al muchacho. Dándole la última mirada, pasó de largo.

Antes de que saliera definitivamente del balcón, un "lo siento" se dejó oír muy bajo, pero audible para el escritor.

Era la hora en que tenía que salir a trabajar, y todavía no había hablado con Yuki. Decidió que le iba a echar un último vistazo.

Estaba recostado en su silla, frente al ordenador. A veces, escribía y, otras, solo movía el ratón.

Estaba tan sumamente concentrado en la pantalla, que no se había dado cuenta que su pequeño amante estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó apagándola sin dar tiempo a que el otro pudiera saber qué era.

- Venía a decirte que me voy a trabajar...

- Pues adios- dijo cortantemente.

- Yuki!!! Ya te he dicho que lo siento...

- Eso no me basta- el rubio no lo miraba.

El muchacho se puso a llorar. Con cierto desprecio, el rubio cogió un cigarrillo del paquete que hacía poco que había abierto, y encendiéndoselo, escuchó como el pelirosa acababa de berrear.

Sin lograr su propósito de que le perdonara, dejó por imposible lo que ya estaba hecho, y secándose las lágrimas, se volvió para salir de la habitación.

- Shuichi...- al escuchar su nombre, éste se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con tristeza-, hoy será tu último día de trabajo, así que... no llegues tarde- de la boca del rubio, salió una bocanada de humo, mirando de reojo al pequeño por un momento, vio como le había cambiado la cara y una sonrisa se hacía visible.

- Me voy! ¿Qué te parece si esta noche te esperas para cenar y te hago algo muy rico?- muy ilusionado por el comentario, le dio tanta alegría, que aunque no le gustara cocinar, le iba a preparar su mejor plato a su Yuki.

- Creo que paso, no quiero que incendies la casa...- dijo el escritor volviendo a encender la pantalla y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Jejejeje, si, será mejor que cocines tu...- dijo riendo

- Ni hablar, yo no soy tu criada...- al rubio le apareció una gotita en la cabeza imaginándose con un delantal y con el plumero en la mano.

- Bueno- dijo viendo muy raro a Eiri-, me voy- antes de salir, corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla, y irse corriendo a la discográfica.

Yuki se tocó la mejilla que su pequeño amante había besado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Baka...

- La li hoooooooooooo!!!!!- con el saludo habitual, entró en la sala donde ensayaba, hayando allí a todos, menos al americano de la pistola y Sakano, el cual estaba en un viaje de negocios.

- Vaya Shu, hoy no te has dormido, ¿y eso?- preguntó Hiro, el cual se estaba quitando la cazadora.

- ¿Acabas de llegar?- contento por haber llegado temprano,

- Si, y si llego a venir un minuto más tarde, hubieras entrado antes que yo y eso no lo puedo permitir- con un gesto de victoria por haber llegado antes, los dos se pusieron a reír.

Un disparo se dejó escuchar en la sala. Aunque lo escuchara un día tras otro millones de veces, aquel objeto no le gustaba ni un pelo al pelirosa.

- Vaya Shuichi- dijo el rubio fríamente-, ¿qué haces tú por aquí tan temprano?

- Jejejeje... ¿eso es malo?- dijo con unas gotitas en la cabeza.

- Well- el americano había guardado el arma, y estaba sentándose en la mesa que tenían delante del estudio-. Ya que has venido antes, antes acabaremos, así que a trabajar!

Aquello era estresante, llevaba horas allí metido, y no le dejaba ni respirar. Suguru, había salido a comer, Hiro había ido a su casa un momento con la moto, un momento que ya pasaban muchas horas, y él seguía trabajando.

Tohma llamó avisar a K para comentarle algo, y cuando hubo regresado...

Inicio del Flash-Bach:

Alguien había picado a la puerta.

- Perdón por interrumpir- dijo entrando una muchacha con traje y una carpeta en mano-. ¿El señor K, por favor?

- Yes, I'm- dijo el rubio.

- El señor Seguchi a avisado llamarle, tiene que ir en seguida a verle. Hoy está muy ocupado y ha dicho que aunque sean unos minutos, tiene que hablar con usted lo antes posible. Si es tan amable de no hacerle perder mucho tiempo, ¿podría acompañarme a su despacho?- muy respetuosamente, la chica terminó, y K se levantó en seguida.

- Mientras yo estoy fuera, seguid trabajando, no hay tiempo que perder.

- ¡Pero si es la hora de comer!- dijo Shuichi el cual estaba muerto de hambre.

- What do you say?- preguntó el americano con cara de pocos amigos.

- Na... nada, que seguiremos con el ensayo- dijo con miedo. Aunque no entendía ni papa de inglés, cuando había visto la cara del rubio, le dio igual tener hambre. Hacer enfadar a ese hombre, era tu muerte segura.

Con un gesto afirmativo cono la cabeza, K salió acompañado de la chica de la carpeta.

- Estoy harto de que nos explote de esta manera...- dijo sentándose pesadamente en el suelo.

- Yo no se tú, pero yo me voy a casa un momento que se me ha olvidado el regalo de Ayaka y he quedado con ella después de salir de aquí- dijo Hiro dejando la guitarra y poniéndose la cazadora-. En una media hora ya estoy de vuelta, hasta ahora!- antes de que Shuichi pudiera decirle algo, el muchacho de pelo largo ya había salido.

- Pues yo no voy a ser menos, me voy a comer!- saliendo también de allí Suguru.

- Pero...- no sabía qué hacer. Si él se iba, se las iba a cargar, como siempre, pero en cambio, a los otros dos también les caería un castigo-. Yo me voy a zampar algo!

Con gesto decidido y levantándose del suelo, el cantante abrió la puerta y salió.

Cuando ya la había cerrado, y andado unos pasos sin hacer ruñido, como si fuera un ladrón, topó con alguien.

- Perdón- dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca y riendo aniñadamente.

- Where do you go?- una voz conocida y fría se dejó escuchar en el pasillo.

- ¿Al baño?- dijo sin saber muy bien como salvarse de aquello que se avecinaba.

Fin del Flash-Bach 

Desde ese momento, K no le había dejado de atosigar. Tohma le había dicho que ése sería su último día de trabajo ya que se iba de viaje, así que el director de la discográfica le había dado instrucciones de que no podía irse hasta que no acabara las canciones para el siguiente álbum que sacarían en dos meses.

- Esto es una consipiración por parte de Tohma, para que hoy llegue tarde a casa, y Yuki se enfade conmigo por haber llegado tarde, y dejarme aquí, seguro- susurrando para que el rubio no lo escuchara, estaba muy enfadado.

- No te distraigas, tienes que dejar listas las tres canciones que te faltan o no podrás salir de aquí- dijo K sin dejar de mirar su juguete. Estaba muy animado limpiando aquel objeto, pero sin dejar de hacer su faena como matador profesional sin mirar.

- Si...- dijo en tono cansado.

Tardó cuatro horas para acabarlas. Los demás no se habían presentado, y ya eran más de las onze.

- Well! Ahora si que te puedes ir a casa, estoy muy contento Shuichi, has tardado mucho, pero eso es normal, con los nervios del viaje- dijo el americano dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Si- dijo por decir- lo que pasa es que he tardado tanto porque no puedo escribir bajo presión de un maniático con una pistola en mano- esto último lo dijo bajito para que no se enterara el más grande-. Bueno, me voy!- sin que tuviera tiempo a despedirse el rubio, el pelirosa ya había salido por la puerta corriendo como una bala.

Antes de salir de allí, divisó a Tohma en la puerta de entrada y salida, con alguien.

- Mierda, el que faltaba...- dijo parando de correr, y mirando a quien había a su lado, para saludar correctamente-. YUKI!!!- el pequeño, no lo pensó dos veces, y se echó al cuello del escritor-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bajando de su amante, el cual estaba poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

- Venir a buscarte...

- ¿De verdad?- con corazoncitos en los ojos, el chico se puso todo contento.

- Deja de poner esa cara de tonto.

- Jeje gomen...- dijo sonriendo.

- Shindo-san, ¿ya ha acabado el trabajo?- dijo Tohma con la usual sonrisa.

- Si, claro!- con algo de molestia, se agarró al brazo del rubio escritor y le miró decidido, como dando a entender que por muy duro que se lo pusiera, no se iba a salir con la suya.

- Bien, eso me gusta gente como usted de trabajadora se necesitaría en muchos sitios.

- Nos vamos- dijo decidido Eiri.

- ¿Ya te vas Eiri-san? ¿Has cenado? ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo por ahí?- dijo insistentemente el director de NG.

- No, mañana tengo que viajar y no puedo ir a ningún sitio- dijo sin ganas el rubio.

- Pues otro día- viendo como Yuki se iba alejando, alzó un poco la voz-, para cuando vuelvas te vienes a casa que Mika tiene ganas de verte.

Con un gesto de despedida y sin girarse, Eiri entró en el coche que había aparcado a la puerta de la discográfica, con Shuichi ya dentro, y arrancó el coche.

Ya en la carretera, Shuichi empezó a hablar.

- ¿Cómo es que me has venido a buscar?

- Porque algo me intuía...- dijo sin dejar de mirar en frente.

- ¿Te refieres a que no me dejasen salir de allí o algo por el estilo?- Eiri afirmó con la cabeza-. Tohma le ha dicho a K que mañana me iba de viaje contigo y que había de terminar las nueve canciones que me faltaban- en tono cansado, y bostezando, se recostó un poco más en el asiento.

Como el pequeño había dejado de hablar, había supuesto de que se habría dormido, y cuando pudo, lo miró.

Lo vió perfecto en ese instante. El muchacho estaba encogido, durmiendo como un niño cansado, con la cabeza baja y respirando tranquilo. En un momento, le dio un escalofrío, empezando a moverse incómodo.

Puso la calefacción, y cuando ya estaba funcionando perfectamente, vio como dejaba de temblar y se relajaba nuevamente.

En menos de diez minutos, llegaron a casa. El rubio, apagó el motor, y miró detenidamente al pequeño.

Salió del coche, llendo hacia la otra puerta, abriéndola, y cogiendo en brazos al pelirosa, intentando no despertarlo.

Una vez dentro de casa, Eiri se fue directo hacia la habitación. Lo dejó en la cama, lo desvistió y le puso el pijama, y lo metió dentro, lo arropó, y dándole un beso de buenas noches en lo labios, obtubo su nombre como respuesta.

Tras una sutil sonrisa, se puso él también el pijama y se metió en la cama, dejando que sin hacer nada, el chico por puro instinto, se diera la vuelta y se refugiara en el calor que el de ojos dorados le daba todas las noches.

Continuará....

Notas:

Bueno.. como no mi pobre Shu-chan tiene q aguantar a Tohma (a quien no soporto... =P... aunq no digo q no esta bueno... "¬¬UUU Niña... se puede saber en q piensas???" Yo... en na! Jejeje "no si eso se ve a leguas..."

Keiko-cvl: Pexioxa miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Aki tienes un monton d golpe... ala... espero q t lo pases bien leyendo y kero rev eh??? =P Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!

Jejeje subo 3 capis d golpe asi q...A leer y subire pronto mas asi q... tranqui y dejad review!!!!!!!!!

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás... en 


	3. Cap 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son total y exclusivamente deMaki Murakami-sama. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Pareja: Yuki x Shuichi

Después d toda la mandanga, debo decirles q es mi primer fic de Harry Potter asi q no sean malos y vayan dejando reviews para q me pueda instruir en el arte del fanfiction, oki??? Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!! Y gaxas por leer!!!!!!!!!!

It's Not About Sex

Cap. 3

By AnnaLylian

No llevaban mucho tiempo en el avión, pero el suficiente como para tener encarcarados los huesos.

- Aishhh- dijo Shuichi tocándose el cuello por detrás y hacerse un pequeño masaje-. Yuki, ¿no te duele todo?

- Calla, tu es que eres demasiado quejica- dijo en tono cortante.

La verdad, es que a él también le dolía pero, delante del pequeño, no iba a delatarse.

No hablaron en absoluto en todo el viaje con el avión, y menos en el camino hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían.

El pelirosa estaba encantado de ver todo el paisaje por la ventana del taxi. Entre el calor que hacía, todo el mundo en ropa de verano y el ambiente que había, el cantante estaba más que satisfecho. Sabía que el escritor no querría decirle nada, seguro que estaba cansado, pero lo disimulaba, y por ello no le dirigía la palabra, para que no se enfadara con él.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, mientras que Eiri dejaba las maletas y salía al balconcito que tenían Shuichi se puso a dar saltitos de alegría. El chico pensaba que aquel viaje sería distinto a todos los que habían hecho en mucho tiempo, sin ser interrumpidos por...

- Yuki...- ante el inusual cambio de actitud del pequeño, el rubio entró curioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó sin aparentar importancia, cogiendo un cigarrillo y encendiéndoselo.

- Pues... ¿cómo sabemos que en estos días no nos van a molestar? ¿cómo sabes que vamos a estar juntos por fin después de todos los viajes-fracaso que hemos tenido?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con tristeza.

- ¿Tú se lo has dicho a alguien?- se sentó en la cama, mientras dejaba salir una bocanada de humo.

- No... ¿por?

- Fácil- lo miró sin immutarse del temblor del pequeño que provocó su intensa mirada-, ¿le dijiste a alguien a donde íbamos en los viajes que hicimos?- preguntó acusadoramente.

- Bueno...- un rubor suave empezó a subirle al chico.

- Ya has contestado a tu pregunta...- en un cenicero que había en una de las mesillas de noche, apagó el cigarrillo.

- ¿Eh? No, no se la respuesta...

- Pues que si no has abierto la boca para decir nada, nadie nos molestará...- el escritor se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba su amante.

Shuichi se alteró al ver como se iba acercando con aquella mirada que siempre le ponía cuando quería...

El mayor se detuvo frente a su pequeño. No dejó de mirarlo ni un solo segundo, quería ver aquel temblor que era producto de él mismo. Le encantaba aquello, hacerle ver quien era el que tenía la situación por el mango. Esos brillantes ojos violetas, el intenso color carmesí de las mejillas, y esos labios, ligeramente abiertos, mojados por la saliva, deseosos de probar uno de aquellos besos que lo dejaban exausto.

Sin más tiempo que perder, se abalanzó a por ellos, para enrojecerlos cuanto pudiera.

Aquel beso se tornó violento y apasionado. Shuichi alzó los brazos para rodear con ellos el cuello del rubio. Éste en cambio, levantó con facilidad al pequeño, y lo llevó a la cama. Allí se dejaron caer los dos aún abrazados y sin dejar de besarse.

Cuando Yuki vio que al muchacho le faltaba el aire para respirar, se separó un poco de él. Vio como el chico dejaba caer la cabeza para atrás, permitiéndole que siguiera con los besos, pero por otra parte del cuerpo. El rubio no se hizo de rogar y empezó a recorrerlo con sus labios.

El pelirosa por su parte, gemía entrecortadamente, haciendo que el calor del escritor aumentase. Éste empezó a desnudarlo suavemente, sin prisa, recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo del chico que se dejaba ver, mientras el otro se agarraba a su camisa, y tirase de ella cuando los labios del rubio rozaban las tetillas rosadas.

Aquello era inaguantable. Parecía que Yuki se divertía con aquel juego lento y dulce que le proporcionaba, pero él no pensaba lo mismo.

- Yu... Yuki...

Ante el sonido de esas palabras, éste le dio un beso igual o más intenso que el de antes. Cuando se terminó, volvió a su tarea anterior, esta vez quitando definitivamente la camiseta, ocasionando un gemido por parte del muchacho.

Se aseguró que el pecho del pequeño estuviera lo suficientemente masajeado, y empezó a jugar con el borde de los pantaloncitos del pelirosa.

- Yu... ah!- no podía pronunciar palabras, habían sido dos días sin aquellas caricias que tanto le gustaban, y parecía que habían sido semanas.

Eiri sabía que todo aquello a su amante le encantaba, pero también sabía que no quería hacerlo sufrir más. Sin más miramientos, fue bajando los shorts poco a poco, besando toda la piel que quedaba visible, hasta que de un tirón los sacó por completo.

La erección del cantante era considerable, se notaba que aquello le estaba gustando mucho. Una sonrisa satisfecha por parte del escritor se hizo visible, mostrándosela al pelirosa que se puso más rojo si se podía decir.

Un beso por parte del mayor y un nuevo juego, hicieron que el muchacho gimiera más fuerte. El juego consistía en un roce suave, casi imperceptible, que proporcionaba la mano del rubio.

Era tan deseado y placentero que el pequeño quería más, aunque el escritor no pusiera ningún empeño en seguir.

- Por... aaaahh!! Por favor.. Yuki...- pidió entredientes el chico.

- ¿Qué?

- Haz... hazlo.. ah!!- otro roce por parte del rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Yu... Yuki!!

- Si no me lo pides no se lo que quieres... Shuichi...

- Tócame, métetela en la boca... hazme sentir...- cuando esuchó su nombre pronunciado por aquel hombre que tanto amaba, no pudo más que dejarse llevar.

No pudo más que sonreír. Le encantaba que su pequeño le dijese lo que quería que le hiciera. Cogió la dolorosa erección del pelirosa y la apretó. Éste ocasionó un fuerte gemido por parte del cantante, el cual no podía más que dejarse hacer.

- Abre los ojos, déjame ver ese color violeta que tanto me gusta...

Ante la petición, hizo el esfuerzo de abrirlos. Aquellos ojos dorados lo miraban intensamente mientras que aquella mano subía y bajaba no a mucha velocidad, intentando que aquello durara lo máximo posible.

Al verlos brillantes y llenos de vida, no pudo aguatar más y le dio otro de los besos que tanto le gustaban al chico. Bajando por el cuello, fue besando cada centímetro de piel que tenía delante. Al llegar al pecho mordió ligeramente las tetillas erectas y sonrojadas, y bajando un poco más, llegó al ombligo. Lo besó, mordió y chupó hasta que no quiso esperar más, y fue directamente hacia la entrepierna del muchacho.

La bufó con maldad, ocasionando un pequeño temblor por parte del chico, el cual levantaba ligeramente las caderas para que no se demorase más, y hiciera lo que le había pedido.

Puesto que no quería hacer sufrir más al pequeño, empezó a lamer aquel miembro lentamente, llegando hasta la punta y succionándola para absorber las gotitas que empezaban a emanar del cantante.

- Yu... ah!! Yuki... to-toda!!- gemió en un suspiro ahogado.

Haciendo caso de aquella petición, empezó con el vaivén de aquella danza que cada noche le entregaba a su alocado amante.

Cuando el pelirosa pudo seguir el movimiento que le proporcionaba el rubio, éste fue augmentando la velocidad.

- Yuki!!! Ya... ya no puedo más... ahhh!!! YUKI!

Con aquel nombre, Shuichi terminó por derramarse en la boca del escritor, el cual bebió hasta que no quedara ni una sola gota de aquel líquido blanquecino y espeso.

El muchacho dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a cada lado del cuerpo. Estaba exausto.

Eiri por su parte, se había posicionado al lado del chico, observándolo detenidamente, viendo como su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, aquellos ojos entrecerrados brillantes por el acto, y aquellos labios dulces y suaves.

Con una mano, apartó un mechón de pelo rosa de su cara. Acarició la mejilla sonrosada, y después de darle un pequeño beso, se levantó para ir al baño.

- ¿No vas a seguir?- preguntó el pequeño, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera y lo mirase.

- No tengo ganas- ante aquellas palabras frías, abrió la puerta y se encerró dando un portazo.

Shuichi no entendía el comportamiento del rubio. Si que era cierto que dos días antes le había dicho que le demostraría que no quería estar con él sólo por el sexo, pero él ya lo sabía. Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia salían de los ojos violetas.

- Idiota...

Se encontraba recostado en la puerta. No era cierto lo que le acababa de decir, tenías unas ganas de poseerlo terribles, pero el recuerdo de quella noche le había afectado bastante. Ver a su pequeño, llorando porque se pensaba que lo estaba utilizando...

- No te lo crees ni tu...

¿Cómo era posible que un muchacho como él pudiera con él? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Empezó a recordar segundos antes. Aquel loco era tan excitante...

De nuevo, sintió un calor muy fuerte en el pecho. Fue resbalando hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Además, no le gustaba, pero ver aquella imagen de su pequeño en sus brazos, agitado y gimiendo, lo volvió insoportable. En un momento, se sacó la ya erección, y empezó a masajearla...

Shuichi ya se había vestido y había hecho de nuevo la cama, el simple hecho de que alguna de las mujeres que iban de habitación en habitación mirando para si le faltaba alguna cosa a los clientes del hotel, supusiera que había pasado algo, lo aterraba de mala manera.

Había pasado mucho rato y el rubio no salía. Se estaba preocupando, Eiri no solía tardar mucho en el baño. El agua hacía poco que se acababa de abrir, y no parecía terminar.

Con temor a hacer que se enfadara de nuevo, se acercó a la puerta.

- Yuki, ¿estás bien?- preguntó acercando la oreja.

No se escuchó nada. El agua seguía fluyendo y el rubio no daba señales de vida.

- Yuki, ¿me escuchas?- no obtuvo respuesta-. Yuki, voy a entrar...- cogió el pomo con temor, pero respirando hondo, abrió.

El baho hacía que la visión de Shuichi se viese interrumpida. Pasados unos segundos, y mirando como Yuki se encontraba todavía dentro de la ducha, apoyado en uno de sus brazos, y dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuello, una imagen que al cantante le parecía demasiado sensual como para soportar estar allí mucho tiempo sin hacer nada con aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

El rubio por su parte, no se había percatado de que su pequeño amante se encontraba detrás de la mampara, observándolo.

- Yu... Yuki...

Ante la mención del chico, Eiri levantó la cabeza y lo vio preocupado, con cierto rubor en las mejillas, frente a él. En seguida, cerró el agua y salió, dejando ver al muchacho todo su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, haciendo que un tono más rojo e intenso le cubriese completamente la cara y girara hacia un lado la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo en tono frío mientras cogía uno de los dos albornoces que se encontraban colgados en una percha al lado del lavabo, se lo ponía y salía de allí, seguido por el cantante.

- Es... es que estaba preocupado...

- ¿Por estar en la ducha?- encarándolo, una mirada fría como el hielo dejó al chico asustado, como si hubiese hecho alguna cosa mal-. No me voy a morir por un poco de agua...

- Ya pero...

- Déjame en paz- se giró, y cogiendo su maleta, la abrió y empezó a sacar la ropa que se iba a poner.

Shuichi estaba herido. Tanto estaba amable con él, como se ponía echo una furia, y sin motivo alguno.

- Sinceramente Yuki, no te entiendo...- dijo mirándolo a la cara, aunque el otro hacía como si no existiera-. Si hablo porque hablo, si me callo porque me callo, si canto porque canto, si grito porque grito, si estoy quieto porque estoy quieto, ¿es que no puedo hacer nada para tenerte contento?- el rubio había dejado la tarea de vestirse para sentarse en la cama, bufar como si "esto va para largo", coger un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

Ante la acción despreocupada del escritor, lágrimas nuevas surgían de los ojos violetas del pequeño.

- ¿Es que no te importa? Hace un rato estabas... y ahora tan tranquilo, mientras yo me como la cabeza para intentar averiguar lo que te pasa...

- Nadie te lo ha pedido- hizo una nueva calada al cigarro.

- Pero... ¿qué no ves que no paramos de discutir por el mismo tema?

- El que discutes eres tu, no yo...

- ¿Y crees que a mí eso me gusta?- Eiri hizo un movimiento de hombros como diciendo "no se"-. A veces no hay quien te aguante...

- Pues no se que haces aquí, ¿por qué has venido entonces?...- dijo sin immutarse el escritor.

Ante aquellas palabras, el cantante se sintió más dolido que nunca. Corrió a la puerta de salida, y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Hacía más de dos horas que andaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo. Había salido tan deprisa, que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un parque, columpiándose, y viendo como unos niños hacían un pequeño castillito con la escasa arena que había.

Se quedó observándolos, tan felices, sin preocupaciones ni dolencias de ningún tipo...

Empezaba a preocuparse. Empezaba a hacerse tarde, y no había indicios de que su revoltoso amante se decidiera a volver.

Se había sobrepasado, no había sido justo que dijera todo aquello, el chico sólo le quería y no hacía más que darle malos momentos...

Aquello tenía que cambiar. Si que era que no hacían más que discutir últimamente. No podían estar juntos, pero menos separados. Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio.

- Baka...

Cuando tenían que hacer sus respectivos viajes, él con las presentaciones de sus novelas y el otro por las giras, eran insoportables los días que sólo se podían llamar. Oír la voz de aquel muchacho era algo que a veces le irritaba, pero cuando sólo podía oírlo, parecía que ésta lo hechizaba. Podía ser tan sensual, que el solo echo de recordarlo, los vellos se le pusieron de punta.

No podía esperar más, debía encontrarlo y arreglar lo poco que quedaba de la relación. Si no quería perder a ese niño, tenía que dar también de su parte.

Salió del hotel sin saber por dónde buscarlo, pero no le importaba, si tenía que estar toda la noche, lo haría, debía encontrarlo.

Ya se había hecho de noche...

Los niños hacía tiempo que sus madres los habían venido a buscar, pero él se había quedado observando el pequeño montoncito de arena, el cual representaba el castillito que intentaban hacer.

Cómo no tenía dónde ir ni qué hacer, se puso a acabar lo que los muchachos habían empezado.

Ya estaba casi terminándolo, como a él le gustaba la playa y siempre acababa jugando con la arena, le había servido para conseguir hacer un castillo muy bonito, con sus murallas, sus torres junto con las ventanas y la puerta que representaba con un puente.

Cuando lo hubo terminado, sonrió por su magnífica obra. Que pena que no estuvieran aquellos niños ahí con él, así podría jugar con unos muñequitos que traían en forma de monstruos.

No sabía donde estaba, se encontraba ya a una considerable lejanía respecto al hotel, y había recorrido casi toda la zona en la cual se hospedaban, sin resultado alguno.

Llegó a una calita. En ella sólo habían parejas. Rabia le entró por ver cómo una de éstas se estaban besando. Él también podría estar disfrutando del paisaje y del lugar si no metiera siempre la pata.

Se fue de allí, para seguir buscando.

Con aquello terminado, se levantó, y fue a la fuente que había cerca, para lavarse las manos. Le dio al botón para que saliera el agua y se distrajo viendo el color y el tacto de ésta que le proporcionaba en las manos.

Aquel tacto tan suave y cálido era por el cual el escritor se había quedado tanto tiempo en la ducha.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando de nuevo.

- ¿Por... por qué?- se preguntó sacando las manos de la fuente y mirándoselas-. ¿Por qué no hacemos más que discutir? ¿Por qué no podemos estar tranquilos ni en el viaje que él mismo a preparado? ¿Por qué lo quiero tanto si sólo me hace daño?- preguntas y más preguntas iban surgiendo del fondo del corazón del muchacho-. ¿Por qué no puedes mostrarme lo que llevas dentro como muchas veces lo haces?- miró al cielo, como si estuviera rezando al de arriba y le pidiese ayuda para poder superar aquello que no podía controlar-. Si al menos pudieras decirme lo que piensas, lo que quieres, si al menos me pudieras escuchar y tomarme en serio y que no hicieras como si no te importara, tal vez a lo mejor..

- Podríamos mejorar la situación...

Aquella voz fría y amarga que siempre lo asustaba hizo presencia en su cabeza.

- No me lo puedo creer, incluso te tengo cada dos por tres en la cabeza. Tu voz, fría, sensual y dolida me hace sentir...- no podía continuar, se sentía impotente.

- ¿Cómo?

Aquella no había sido su cabeza, se giró hacia donde provenía la pregunta. Allí estaba, frente a él, no a mucha distancia, mirándolo fijamente, con el rostro serio, como él lo era siempre.

- Yu... Yuki...

Continuará....

Notas:

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! A sio mi primer... lemon si se puede llegar a decir... jejeje sinceramente... algo q nunca abia echo... y q creo q no me a salio bastante mal del todo... jejeje (espero q aya gustao, la verdad... no sabia si debia ir con Yuki mas alla... y no me refiero en la cama... sino mas bien en el baño pero.... Alguien a leido q Yuki se... eso???? Si lo ha visto q me digan donde... YO KERO VERLOO!!!!! =P)

Ahora la preg del siglo... Os abeis qdao con las ganas de saber q pasara??? Teneis ganas de q siga subiendola??? Os esta gustando??? Todas estas pregs las podeis ir contestando en... CORAZÓN DE VERANO!!! Proximamente en aqi... FANFICTION!!!

Na... no magais caso... jejeje se me va la pelota y como q la tengo q ir a buscar...

Bueno... y pa todas las q me mandais revs y leeis... aunq no mandeis na.... Debo decir q lo subire un dia a la semana.. supuestamente los sabads o domins.... Eso dependera de.... Mi... jejeje UUU y... espero no dejaros en ascuas... pq.... Jejeje lo q vene.... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Ala, a casacarla!!!!

Apa deuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás... en 


	4. Cap 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son total y exclusivamente deMaki Murakami-sama. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Pareja: Yuki x Shuichi

Después d toda la mandanga, debo decirles q es mi primer fic de Harry Potter asi q no sean malos y vayan dejando reviews para q me pueda instruir en el arte del fanfiction, oki??? Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!! Y gaxas por leer!!!!!!!!!!

It's Not About Sex

Cap. 4

By AnnaLylian

-Yu... Yuki...

No podía creer que aquel hombre lo hubiera encontrado.

- ¿Cómo?- repitió la pregunta el escritor-. ¿Dime cómo te hago sentir?- se fue acercando poco a poco al cantante.

Éste, al ver que se iba acercando lentamente, retrocedió instintivamente, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera.

- Dímelo...

- ¿Para qué?- Shuichi estaba al borde del llanto. Estaba en un estado de no saber cómo reaccionar, de no poder hacer ni decir nada, el cual lo dejaba en estado atónito.

- ¿Cómo que para qué?- preguntó estrañado.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga?

- Por... porque... tu...- se había quedado mudo. Las palabras que quería decirle, se le habían atragantado en la garganta y parecía que no querían salir.

- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera en este momento eres capaz de decirlo- el dolor y la pena acumuladas, estallaron definitivamente.

Lloraba como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Se llevó las manos a la cara, las piernas no lo sostuvieron, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, encogiéndose en una bola. Aquel hombre al que tanto amaba, era y sería así siempre, no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana como a él le apeteciese, no conseguiría, por mucho que lo intentase, volverlo amable y bueno porque él no era nadie para lograrlo.

No pudo soportar aquella escena que tenía delante de sus ojos. No podía soportarlo más, ese muchacho era lo único que lo hacía vivir, era el único por el cual seguir viviendo, y sólo por ello, lo estaba destrozando.

Unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza. Yuki se había acercado para intentar calmarlo, pero aquello, no cambió la situación, muy al contrario, el pequeño lloró incluso con más fuerza que antes.

- Shuichi... por favor...- intentó enderezarlo, pero el muchacho parecía no querer moverse-. Vamos... Shuichi, ponte derecho- haciendo más fuerza que el pequeño, lo puso entre sus piernas, abrazándolo como nunca, y aunque no dijera nada, intentando hacer ver al chico que él estaría ahí para siempre.

Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Se levantó cogiéndosela, y haciendo el esfuerzo de recordar lo sucedido.

Estaba en aquel parque cuando Yuki lo encontró, y en cuanto empezaron a hablar, se puso a llorar. El mayor lo abrazó y...

- ¿Ya estás despierto?- preguntó el escritor, saliedo de la ducha con el albornoz y con una toalla encima del pelo, para secárselo.

El muchacho no respondió, sólo sabía que la cabeza le estallaría, como para ahora empezar a discutir de nuevo.

- Tómate esto, te dejará de doler la cabeza- delante de los ojos semiabiertos del cantante, se encontraba, encima la palma de la mano del escritor, una pastilla.

- ¿Qué es?- dudó en cogerla.

- Es un analgésico, ¿crees que te querría envenenar?- dijo irónicamente.

- De ti me espero cualquier cosa...- dijo entredientes el chico, intentando que no se enterara el otro, aunque muy al contrario de su propósito, ya lo había oído.

Cogiendo la pastilla y el vaso de agua que le ofrecía el escritor, el rubio se fue a cambiar, mientras el pequeño entraba en la ducha, para intentar relajarse un poco.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Yuki se sentó en la cama. Aquel chico había dicho una verdad muy grande, de él mismo se podían esperar muchas cosas, cosas que ni él mismo sabía hasta donde podía llegar.

Estuvo más de veinte minutos en la ducha, dejando que el agua le cayera en la cabeza, para caer suavemente por el resto del cuerpo.

Decidió que ya era hora de salir de allí o se arrugaría como un viejo. Rió entre dientes, sólo a él se le ocurrirían ese tipo de cosas estando mal psicológicamente.

Cogió el albornoz que le pertenecía, y secándose un poco, miró la puerta de salida.

- No puedo estar encerrado para siempre...- dijo dando un suspiro y dirigiéndose a ella.

En cuanto salió del baño, no miró a su alrededor, sólo quería salir de aquella habitación donde el rubio también se encontraba.

Se vestió en unos minutos, y cuando le pareció que estaba decente, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir de nuevo.

El escritor que no le había quitado el ojo desde que había entrado a la habitación, se dio cuenta de las intenciones del muchacho.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente- afirmó haciendo que el cantante se detuviera.

- Ya lo haremos luego- comenzó nuevamente a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas?- interrogó interesado y con malas intenciones-. Aquí no tienes a tu querido amigo del alma para irle a llorar...- dijo fríamente-. ¿O lo que quieres es que vuelva a buscarte?- terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El pelirosa molesto, se giró de golpe. Lo miró con rabia, le iba a decir cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero sería otra pelea y estaba cansado.

Se fue calmando, y cuando vio que lo estaba del todo, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos.

- Paso de ti- dijo sin importarle, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.

Ante aquellas primeras palabras "groseras" de su pequeño amante, se levantó y de una revolada, lo cogió descuidadamente del brazo, y lo tiró a la cama con brusquedad.

Un quejido por parte del chico hizo comienzo el ataque del escritor.

El rubio se puso encima del muchacho, poniéndole los brazos por encima de la cabeza, cogiéndolas con una sola mano, y con la otra le quitó la camiseta casi rasgándola.

- YUKI!!! PARA YUKI!!! QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, SUELTAM...- el escritor para acallar los gritos del chico, le dio un violento beso haciendo que el pequeño le diera un mordisco en el labio inferior, provocando que éste se separara del pelirosa y lo mirara.

- Por mucho que grites, patalees, llores y me golpees, no voy a soltarte- afirmó, apareciéndole un hilo de sangre del mordisco.

Shuichi estaba aterrorizado. Aquella mirada seria y dulce que a veces le brindaba cuando estaban haciendo el acto, se había tornado violenta, con ganas de hacer daño, pero se podía entrever algo más... ¿miedo?

Si, el escritor estaba asustado. No sabía qué era lo que le sucedía. Le habían dolido aquellas palabras que habían surgido de aquel muchacho tan puro. Pero era tal las ganas de hacer algo que no pudo resistir la tentación, y continuó.

Lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez, antes de que el pequeño le diera un nuevo mordisco, se separó, dirigiéndose hacia el cuello. Allí, lo besó y chupó hasta que se podían distinguir perfectamente seis o siete chupetones.

- YUKI!!!!! Para...- no podía seguir, algo en su interior empezaba a sentirse bien.

- Calla! Seguro que te gustará, tú siempre niegas que te gusta...- dijo continuando con el recorrido en descenso.

Allí, mordió intencionadamente fuerte uno de los pezones del muchacho. Éste, grito de dolor. Aquello estaba siendo un terror. El hombre al que amaba se había vuelto loco, y él no podía hacer nada, lo único que le podía ayudar sería...

- SOCORRO!!!! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYU...- Eiri, para conseguir que se callara definitivamente para proseguir con su ataque, lo amordazó sin consideración.

- Así estarás calladito- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

El escritor empezó a descender nuevamente, haciendo que el chico se asustara. Si le había hecho daño desde que había comenzado en todas las partes del cuerpo que había tocado, no quería ni imaginar que le haría más abajo.

El rubio lo miró, sabía que estaba asustado, mejor dicho aterrorizado, y eso le produjo un estado de erotismo puro.

Volvió a su faena, bajando de golpe los pantalones del cantante, incrementando los movimientos por parte del más pequeño para poder liberarse, pero eran una perdida de tiempo, éste era mucho más grande y fuerte. Lágrimas de impotencia, rabia y temor salieron de los ojos violetas.

- ¿Sabias que me pone muchísimo más que llores?- dijo lamiendo una de las lágrimas.

El pequeño no podía creer que aquel hombre fuera el que un día conoció. Lo miró implorándole que lo perdonara, que lo dejara libre, que no le hiciera nada, pero obtuvo un sonrisa por respuesta.

Bajó nuevamente hacia el miembro semierecto que tenía delante de él, tomándolo con desespero, lamiéndolo violentamente, haciendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos y se curvara por el dolor.

Con un desespero por hacer que su amante se corriera en su boca, lo masturbó con fuerza y rapidez, ocasionando gemidos ahogados del chico. Aquellos sonidos procedentes de su garganta no eran precisamente de un placer absoluto.

Cuando hubo por fin conseguido su objetivo, lo miró. Estaba satisfecho.

- Al menos esta noche... ya he cenado- aquellas palabras dejaron en estado de shock al pequeño.

Aquel hombre no era él, seguro que no era él. Se había rendido, que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, no lo soportaba más, quería salir de aquella pesadilla que había empezado en aquel viaje, en el que podrían estar juntos y solos por muchos días. Sólo de pensar en que estaba solo, no pudo más que dejar de ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El de ojos dorados, se fijó que ya no hacía fuerza para escapar. Lo miró a los ojos, y vio en el estado en el cual se encontraba. El muchacho estaba con la mirada perdida, con los ojos bien abiertos y había dejado de llorar.

- ¿Shuichi?- lo agitó un poco, para intentar "despertarlo"-. Shuichi, contéstame... vamos, responde- se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Le sacó la mordaza de la boca, y le dio un beso para ver si con ello reaccionaba. No pasó nada.

Lo cogió en brazos, y lo llevó a la ducha, abrió el agua fría, y se metió con él. Vio como éste emitía un quejido al notar el agua helada, y cerraba los ojos.

Cuando vio al rubio que lo tenía cogido de manera posesiva, se asustó, intentando zafarse del agarre.

- Lo siento- le oyó decir al rubio, dejando de ejercer fuerza alguna.

- ¿Qué lo sientes?- no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien.

Ante la afirmación del escritor, un tortazo en su cara, se hizo presente en el cuarto de baño por el sonido.

El pequeño salió corriendo de allí.

Cuando se levantó y lo siguió, lo encontró echo una bola en la cama, mojándola de agua, y llorando nuevamente.

- Me he sentido como una mierda y, ¿ahora me dices que lo sientes?- se sentía sucio.

Aquel ataque por parte del escritor, había conseguido recordar lo que le hicieron una vez. Había despertado del estado de shock porque una voz lo llamaba, la voz de aquel hombre que se había posicionado detrás de él, y lo había abrazado con temor a volver a hacerle daño de nuevo.

- No se lo que me ha ocurrido...- mucho tiempo había pasado desde que había llorado por última vez, recordando que fue en brazos de su pequeño, el cual también lloró con él.

Ante el sentimiento de sentir al de ojos dorados llorar, no pudo más, se giró y lo abrazó.

Yuki había llorado mucho rato, tanto, que ya se había hecho de noche, aunque todavía se encontraban en la cama abrazados el uno con el otro.

- ¿Shuichi?

- Dime- respondió el pequeño secando una de las lágrimas que todavía se podían ver en el rostro del rubio.

- Lo siento... yo...

- Déjalo, no tienes porque...- un dedo acallándolo le hizo detenerse.

- Déjame explicártelo...- ante el asentimiento del pelirosa, empezó-. Estaba tan asustado por perderte, que lo único que mi mente quería era... era...- nuevas lágrimas entrecortaron las palabras del escritor-. No se si me podrás perdonar algún día por lo que te he hecho, pero quiero que sepas, que yo...- cerró los ojos-, yo... te quiero Shuichi, y lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti. Por ti... por ti es por lo que sigo vivo, no hay nada que me retenga a este mundo si tu no estás, por ello no quiero perderte- al terminar, abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo como su pequeño estaba llorando.

- Yo...

- Yo no quería que lloraras- dijo interrumpiendo al cantante.

- Yo...- una sonrisa de alegría apareció en su rostro-. Tenia tantas ganas de que me dijeras, que me hicieras saber que yo era importante para ti, estaba seguro que yo lo único que hacía era molestarte...

- ¡NO!

- Pero por primera vez en muchos días, estoy contento, porque yo también vivo sólo para ti, quiero estar contigo para siempre... Yuki- un beso suave y dulce por parte del rubio, y un abrazo al acabar, hizo por terminadas las discusiones.

Habían decidido que ya era suficiente con un día de peleas y de más. Iban a aprovechar las vacaciones, que para eso estaban en aquella isla, para pasárselo bien.

Aquel primer día, habían ido de compras, a comer fuera, a la playa, donde Shuichi más que estar con su pareja, estuvo jugando con unos niños que estaban al lado de la toalla de la pareja.

Aunque al rubio le molestara que no estuviera más pendiente de él que otra cosa, el echo de estar viendo al chico contento, sonriendo como él solo hacía, le alegraba la vista, ocasinando más de una sonrisa por su parte, y dejándosela ver a todo el que pasara por su lado, cosa muy poco frecuente.

Al terminar el día, habían decidido ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel, los dos estaban cansados, había sido agotador salir de buena mañana y estar fuera durante todo el día.

Se ducharon para ir después a cenar.

Allí, cuando ya les habían traido la comida y habían empezado, Shuichi parecía no estar tan cansado ya que ni comiendo cerraba el pico para dejar de hablar.

- Yuki, hoy ha sido un día perfecto, eso de ir cogidos de la mano, por primera vez...- con los ojos con corazoncitos, se llevó el tenedor a la boca, sin nada pinchado ya que se le había caído en el camino.

Por el contrario, el escritor veía la escena contento, aquello significaba que estaban más cerca que días anteriores.

- Verte nadar en el agua del mar es tan... excitante.... aiiishhhh, que suerte que tengo de tenerte Yuki...- dijo poniendo las manos en las mejillas de su cara y ladeando un poco la cabeza, suspirar una y otra vez.

- Shuichi, deja de decir estupideces y come, que se te va a enfriar la...- ante la mirada molesta por parte del más pequeño, se calló de golpe.

- No digas cosas que puedan herir mi sensibilidad, si quiero puedo decir lo que siento al menos, ne???- aquella afrimación por su parte, hizo que una sonrisa de "tu has ganado" pusiera de nuevo contento al chico.

Al día siguiente, habían pensado en visitar alguna que otra cosa, e ir después a la playa.

El rubio aquel día se había levantado con buen pie. Todo lo decidía el pelirosa, cada cosa para hacer, cada cosa que mirar... Eran esos momentos en los cuales el pequeño estaba feliz de estar junto a aquel hombre.

Por la tarde, como habían acordado, fueron a una de las playas que había. Escogieron una calita donde no había mucha gente, y en la que se estaba muy bien.

Shuichi no se separó ni un momento del lado del rubio, haciendo que éste fuera más de una vez al agua para que su alocado amante no se achicharrara, y poniendo crema en más de una ocasión.

Como el escritor había predecido, el chico había acabado rojo como un tomate, ocasionando un dolor fuerte en más de una parte del cuerpo.

- ¿Ves? Eso te pasa porque no estás acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo al sol sin ir al agua, y no moviéndote para nada.

- Pero yo quería estar con mi Yuki...- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Y mira lo que has conseguido...

- Pues me alegro... ala!- dijo sacándole la lengua.

- No tienes remedio- dijo sonriendo el rubio, acabando de ponerle la crema, y dándole un beso en la frente.

Algo en el interior de Shuichi cambió de golpe. Aquel sentimiento de estar con la persona amada, había vuelto a surgir. Un rubor que no se hizo presente para Yuki, por las quemaduras del sol, hicieron que el pequeño se alegrara.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?- aquella pregunta hizo que el cantante dejara de pensar, para su sopresa.

- ¿En... en serio?- preguntó sin acerse crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- Claro... ¿crees que te engañaría en una cosa como esta?- Yuki se acercó al muchacho, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ocasionando la acelerada respiración por su parte.

Hacía una noche estrellada muy bonita. Habían decidido que el paseo lo darían en una de las playas que estaban más cerca.

Allí, Yuki cogió la mano del cantante, se descalzaron, y empezaron a caminar.

Ninguno de ellos habría la boca para romper el silencio, el estar cerca el uno del otro, les bastaba. Aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, eran los que más le gustaban al rubio. Esos momentos en los cuales el cantante sabía lo que prefería él, y se lo entregaba.

Se detuvo, haciendo que Shuichi también lo hiciera. Éste lo miró estrañado, pero una sonrisa de "todo va bien", hicieron que se acercara más al chico, y lo atrayera hacia él, dándole un tierno beso.

Shuichi no tradó nada en corresponderle, ocasionando que el escritor lo cogiera por la cintura atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo.

Se separaron cuando ya no pudieron más. Las respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra de lo cerca que estaban. Se miraban a los ojos fijamente, parecía que se quedarían así, mirándose, hasta que fue el escritor el que hizo el primer movimiento, agarrando al pequeño para irlo sentando en la arena, para segundos después tenderlo en ella.

Continuará...

Notas:

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! No me maten por dejarlo asi!!!!!!

Bueno y q tal este capi??? Ya se q es algo fuerte ya q Yuki le ace eso feo a mi niño, pero creedme q lo iba a poner mas... bueno... lo iba a poner peor, mas fuerte... y me detuve... =P

La escena q e dejao a medias poz... se resuelve en el capi siguiente... pero es q... asta dentro de una semana no lo subo... aunq a lo mejor lo subire antes... =P

Muchos Muaks a tol el q me lee y Apa Dewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! (Despedida Shin-Chan =P)

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás... en 


	5. Cap 5

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son total y exclusivamente deMaki Murakami-sama. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Pareja: Yuki x Shuichi

Después d toda la mandanga, debo decirles q es mi primer fic de Harry Potter asi q no sean malos y vayan dejando reviews para q me pueda instruir en el arte del fanfiction, oki??? Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!! Y gaxas por leer!!!!!!!!!!

_**It's Not About Sex**_

**Cap. 5**

**By AnnaLylian**

Se fue tendiendo encima del pequeño lentamente.

La luna los iluminaba a ambos, dando la claridad necesaria para verse perfectamente los dos cuerpos.

Ante el roce del pecho contra el suyo, el cantante tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración agitada, y un temblor en el cuerpo empezó a invadirle.

- Si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a hacerte nada...- dijo el escritor acariciando una de las mejillas del chico-. Esta vez lo quiero hacer bien, no quiero que esto se vuelva peligroso para ninguno de los dos...

- ¿Peligroso?- preguntó entrecortadamente.

- Si... el echo de que te ame hasta el punto de haberte hecho lo que te hice...- el rubio tragó saliva.

El muchacho, en cambio, dio un respingo, al recordar la escena vivida por parte del mayor.

Al observar la reacción del pelirosa, se apartó un poco poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos, lo que menos quería es que ese chico se asustara nuevamente.

- No te separes... Yuki...- pidió Shuichi-, no quiero que te separes de mí...

Con aquella petición, se fue acercando lentamente, y cuando ya estaba casi rozándolo, el pequeño, lo agarró de la cintura, para juntarlo más hacia él y no soltarlo.

- ¿Ves? Así se está mejor...- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, los cuales fueron presa del rubio.

Aquel beso, fue el causante del movimiento por parte del rubio para empezar a tocar aquellas partes del cuerpo que tanto mimo trataba y tanto le gustaban al chico. Un gemido ahogado fue la respuesta del pequeño para que continuara con aquella tarea que tan bien se le daba al escritor.

Fue bajando del cuello hasta llegar al pecho, donde le fue quitando la camisetita que traía puesta.

- Te pones unas camisetas tan cortas que tardo muy poco en desnudarte- dijo el rubio no parando con la tarea de ir besando las tetillas ya erectas del muchacho.

- Lo... ah! Lo siento...- un rubor aún más intenso surgió por las palabras del mayor.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? Si me encanta porque a la mínima ya te tengo desvestido...- lo miró a los ojos violetas y concluyó la frase-, que es como más me gustas.

Le dio un beso para después continuar con su recorrido, llegando al ombligo. Allí, se detuvo y se tomó su tiempo. Lamió aquel agujero como si de un fruto se tratara, saboreándolo a fondo, ocasionando sonidos provinentes del cantante.

Cuando acabó, fue bajando un poco más, hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones, donde empezó a jugar con la gomita de éste, y haciendo que el pequeño se quejara en más de una ocasión.

- Yu... Yuki...

- ¿Dime?- preguntó levantando un poco las caderas del muchacho y quitando muy suavemente la prenda de ropa.

- No... no quiero hacerlo...- ante aquellas palabras, el rubio se sorprendió de tal manera, que dejó de inmediato los pantaloncitos a medio quitar, y dejando recostado el frágil cuerpo con miedo.

El chico, vio perfectamente el temor en los ojos dorados del escritor.

- Yuki....- dijo entrecortadamente cogiendo el aire que le faltaba-. No quiero hacerlo si no lo vas a hacer conmigo...- Eiri se quedó atónito, no se esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de su pequeño amante-. No quiero que te quedes con las ganas, me dejas a medias, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Yuki...- el muchacho se levantó un poco para abrazarlo-. Quiero saber lo mucho que me amas, pero haciéndolo conmigo... ¿Querrás?

El rubio recapacitó un poco aquellas frases salidas de la boca del pequeño.

- ¿Querrás, Yuki?- preguntó nuevamente el chico, mirándolo esta vez a los ojos.

- Pen... pensé que no me lo dirías nunca- cogió aquel hermoso rostro para darle un suave y dulce beso.

Lo recostó de nuevo en la arena, y levantándole otra vez las caderas, le quitó definitivamente el pantalón mal dejado anteriormente, y los calzoncillos.

- Ahora si que puedo decir que te voy a dar todo lo que tengo para que esta noche y todas las demás agonices de placer...- dijo el rubio mirándolo.

Bajó hasta tener la erección palpitante del chico entre sus labios. La fue besando lentamente, cosa que hizo interminablemente insoportable para Shuichi el haber de esperar a aquel esperado vaivén.

El cantante, se levantó un poco, poniendo los antebrazos sobre la arena, aguantándose con ellos el cuerpo, para mirar como aquel hombre metía y sacaba su miembro con experiencia.

El rubio se dio cuenta de ello, y mientras que lo iba mirando, cogió el sexo del muchacho con una mano, con la otra cogió los testículos de éste, iba lamiendo la erección lentamente, viendo como el chico agrandaba los ojos para luego cerrarlos, estirando el cuello para atrás en señal de que aquello le gustaba, y para qué negarlo, también le excitaba.

Yuki no podía estar más que satisfecho. Aquellas reacciones por parte del pequeño eran las que más le gustaban, el demostrar que no sólo le eran buenas sino que también lo excitaban de mala manera.

Fue succionando aquella parte del cuerpo del muchacho, que ya empezaba a gotear dejando un gusto suave en la boca del escritor.

- Y-Yuki... AH!! No... no puedo más Yuki... si... sigues... si sigues voy a...- el pequeño no podía pronunciar palabra, aquellos movimientos expertos lo estaban llevando a un placer demasiado grande como para aguantar más.

El aludido dejó de bombear tan fuerte como para dejar de hacerlo, y mirándolo a los ojos violetas para darle un beso.

- Eso es lo que pretendo...- dijo el rubio bajando y metiéndose el miembro del chico nuevamente y aumentando el ritmo hasta que éste no pudo más y dejó salir aquel líquido que recogió la boca del escritor con tanto afán.

Shuichi se dejó caer en la arena, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos semiabiertos. El escritor lo miró, lamiendo sus propios labios, una gota fue la única que había escapado de su boca.

Decidió que aquello iba a ser el primer plato, ya que aún tenían toda la noche por delante. Así, cogió el miembro del chico nuevamente, ocasionando un quejido por su parte, por la reciente erección perdida.

Fue masageando lentamente, para que el pequeño se fuera acostumbrando, mientras que le iba dando pequeños besos en el pecho para luego subir por el cuello y llegar a sus labios.

Aquel beso parecía no acabar nunca. Shuichi se abrazó al cuello del rubio para profundizarlo aún más.

- Hazlo...- dijo el pequeño en los labios del mayor-. No esperes más, hazlo!

Ante aquella evidente petición, éste, le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos, viéndose reflejado en los violetas de su amante.

Bajó nuevamente por el cuello, llegando a las tetillas y mordiéndolas suavemente, para ir bajando hasta encontrar la semierecta erección. La deslizó entre sus labios, y la fue recorriendo lentamente para sacarla y volver a los labios del muchacho. Mientras que se iban besando, el escritor se fue desvistiendo.

Ayudado por el chico, se sacó la camisa de botones, cosa que éstos más bien molestaban, y el de ojos dorados decidió que por perder una de tantas camisas que tenía no pasaría nada, y se la arrancó, haciendo saltar más de un botón. Ante aquel gesto de desespero, Shuichi rió entredientes.

Después de habérsela quitado, continuó con los pantalones, dejando el cuerpo del pelirosa unos segundos, para volverlo a abrazar.

Al fin podían estar uno junto al otro desnudos. Eiri se posicionó al lado del pequeño, besando cuello y labios, permitiendo que el chico se relajara. Fue bajando una de sus manos por el frágil cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrada del muchacho, separando anteriormente sus piernas. Allí, dio un ligero masaje, haciendo fuerza para dentro sin llegar a entrar.

Viendo como el cantante se retorcía de placer, tirando la cabeza para atrás, en uno de esos movimientos, adentró de golpe uno de sus largos dedos. El de ojos violetas los abrió de golpe para cerrarlos con fuerza, sin emitir sonido.

El rubio fue moviemndo lentamente el dedo, y cuando vio que se deslizaba perfectamente metió el segundo, para a continuación meter un tercero.

Aquello estaba siendo una tortura para Shuichi, le estaba gustando mucho, pero cuando sintió que un calor empezaba a subirle, el escritor los sacó sin dar tiempo a que pudiera desahogarse de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres terminar así, o prefieres hacerlo conmigo?- preguntó el rubio obteniendo un rubor por su parte.

Se puso entre las piernas del muchacho, separándolas y abriéndolas un poco más, y cogiendo su propio miembro, se posicionó delante de la entrada, pero se detuvo. El chico estaba temblando, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- Si no quieres...

- Si que quiero...- contestó el pelirosa abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

- Entonces... ¿por qué tiemblas?- lo abrazó nuevamente-. ¿Es porque te doy miedo?- dijo tragando saliva con dificultad.

- No... no es por eso... yo confío en ti Yuki... solo... solo es que...- la vista se le empezaba a nublar-, sólo es que parece un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Estar así contigo me hace tan feliz- una lágrima cayó por una de sus mejillas.

- Baka...- dijo separándose unos milímetros del pequeño y darle un beso.

Mientras se iban besando, el mayor volvió a la posición anterior, y penetró aquel angelical cuerpo despacio, sin dejar de moverse hasta que toda la longitud estuviera dentro. Por parte del chico, lágrimas de dolor le empezaron a caer, pero una mano las limpió y un beso lo fue calmando.

Cuando ya el cantante se había tranquilizado y estaba a punto para empezar el movimiento, el rubio cambió su posición, poniendo las piernas del chico enredadas en su cintura para una mayor penetración.

Empezó la danza que tanto les gustaba. Los gemidos de ambos chocaban de lo cerca que estaban. Los ojos de cada uno reflejaba al ser que tenía delante. Los cuerpos chocaban entre sí, haciendo pequeños masajes al miembro del muchacho con los estómagos de los dos.

El escritor agarró al chico por la cintura, para sentarlo encima de sus piernas. Los movimientos continuaron, esta vez con el ritmo que Shuichi marcaba. Aquello estaba siendo el mayor de los placeres, como había dicho el rubio.

- Yu... ah!!! Yuki... no... no pares... no... ah!

El chico no podría aguantar mucho más y su amante lo sabía, por ello, cogió al cantante de las caderas, y fue él el que marcaba el baile, haciéndolo más fuerte.

Ante aquel repentino cambio de ritmo, el pelirosa no pudo aguantar más, y arañando la espalda del mayor, se derramó entre los vientres de ambos, produciendo un movimiento aún más placentero. El escritor no pudo aguantar más, y el echo de que la entrada del pequeño se contrayera, hizo que éste acabase dentro de su cuerpo.

Se quedaron pegados el uno junto al otro unos minutos, las agitadas respiraciones hacían que los cuerpos chocaran una y otra vez.

Cuando se hubieron relajado, Yuki puso en la arena con cuidado al muchacho, poniéndose al lado de éste bien cerca.

Con movimiento rápido, el chico se levantó de golpe, estrañando al mayor, que lo miraba espectante.

- Vamos...- dijo Shuichi poniéndose de pie y tendiénole la mano.

El otro, no quiso decir nada. Levantándose con la ayuda de aquella mano que le ofrecía su pequeño amante, se dejó guiar hasta adentrase en el mar. El agua estaba perfecta, pero la salpicadura de ésta lo hizo girarse.

El cantante estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, medio agachado.

- Con que quieres jugar... ¿eh?- preguntó afirmando el rubio.

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron una guerra de agua que se fue tornando más que nada a una de mimos y roces por parte de ambos.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, los dos empapados de arriba abajo, subieron a la habitación y se metieron de leno a la ducha.

Allí, entre mimos, besos y alguna que otra cosa, disfrutaron de la intimidad que se les ofrecía aquella noche.

Cuando estuvieron arreglados y listos, fueron a cenar al mismo restaurante del hotel.

Mientras pedían y les servían la comida, el cantante todo contento y con una sonrisa percebible para todo el que se encontrara cerca, iba mirando al rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Aiiishhh- respondió el chico.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Aiiiishhhhh- suspiró más fuerte.

- Shuichi me estoy empezando a cabrear...- dijo con cara de enfado, levantando un puño en señal de que un porrazo iba en camino.

- Es que...- el escritor lo miró. El cantante estaba con la mirada bastante perdida. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se hizo presente para Shuichi-. Estás tan mono... jejeje

- Calla!- dijo el mayor con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Pero si es verdad... aunque lo que ha pasado en la playa... aiiiiiishhhhhhh- dijo cogiéndose la cara con las dos manos y girándola de un lado a otro, y rojo con un tomate.

- Baka...

El camarero vino a traer la cena, y cuando se hubo ido, la conversación continuó.

- Si, si... tú di lo que quieras, pero cuando has preferido... lo que tú ya sabes, a tu camisa... je je je je- rió maliciosamente el pelirosa.

- ¿Es por eso que estás así? ¿Por una camisa?- dijo con el tenedor en la boca y con unas cuantas gotitas en la cabeza.

- Pues... sí!- dijo rotundamente el cantante empezando a comer.

- Je... eres un baka...- dijo sonriendo.

Al acabar la cena, se fueron a la habitación, pero antes de irse a la cama, se sentaron en el balconcito a mirar las estrellas, cosa que el pequeño no hizo mucho, porque el estar recostado en el pecho del rubio, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Aunque el mayor supiera que estaba dormido, hasta pasada una larga hora, mirando el cielo y a su pequeño amante, en más de una ocasión, lo cogió en brazos y lo metió a la cama, metiéndose después él.

Continuará…

Notas:

Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Q tal q tal q tal?????????? Ya toy akiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Despues d muuuuuucho tiempo… por fin la menda puede subirlo… ejejejje

La verdad es q entre el comienzo del insti y tal… me e qdao sin mucho tiempo libe… por ello ahora subo el cap y me largo ya miiiiiiiiismo!!! Pero recordar q la semana q viene lo subo… o lo intentare.. jejeje P

Os a gustao la escenita???? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a mi siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Pa no gustarme…. Jejejeje P y lo d la camisa… no se si lo abreis entendio… peo… P

Bueeeeeeeeeeno… vamos a comentar los revs…

DEDICADO A ELI-CHAN! Preciosa… gaxas por seguir fielmente el fic… eres un encanto muxaxita!!! Jejejeje no se si es muuuuuuuy tarde… pero entre el curso y tal… jejeje bueno… espero q taya gustao… Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!

Usagi-k: espero q lo vieras en los otros sitios… pq creo q me abia olvidado de subirlo en …. U asi q… naps! Q aqi esta el tan ansiando… peeeeeeeero… pondre el 5 tb ya… asi me qedan todos a la par… Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!! Y tu tranqila… q me encanta q tu me persigas!!!! Jejeje P

Ala… echo eso me voooooooy!!!!!!! Solo me qeda una cosita y largarme… jejejeje

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!! P (Mira q soy besucona… jujujujuju)

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás… en 


	6. Cap 6

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son total y exclusivamente deMaki Murakami-sama. No gano NADA por acerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Pareja: Yuki x Shuichi

Después d toda la mandanga, debo decirles q es mi primer fic de Harry Potter asi q no sean malos y vayan dejando reviews para q me pueda instruir en el arte del fanfiction, oki??? Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!! Y gaxas por leer!!!!!!!!!!

_**It's Not About Sex**_

**Cap. 6**

**By AnnaLylian**

Fue el primero en despertar. Vió como su amante todavía dormía plácidamente agarrado a él. Aunque hiciera mucho calor, no se separó de aquel cuerpo que tanto le atraía. Lo miró dulcemente, acariciándole el pelo, desordenándoselo para volverlo a ordenar.

Así hasta que despertó. Vió como se desesperezaba ronroneántemente, deshaciendo el abrazo un momento para volverlo a hacer, de manera más posesiva.

- ¿Desde cuando llevas despierto?- perguntó Yuki con voz ronca y dulce.

- No sé...- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No sabía que te gustaba espiar los sueños de los demás...- dijo abriendo los ojos para mirar los violetas que lo miraban intensamente.

- Sólo me gusta espiar los tuyos...- lo besó tiernamente en los labios, para luego, abrazarse más fuerte a aquel cuerpo, y quedarse así un rato.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, los dos tenían una cara de pocos amigos. Se miraron fijamente, y se soltaron de una revolada.

- Joder... que calor que hace...- dijo el rubio, con el asentimiento de cabeza de shuichi como respuesta.

Se quedaron sentados sin decir nada unos minutos, para luego mirarse fijamente.

En un momento los dos se encontraban corriendo hacia el baño, como si fuera una carrera, para ver quien llegaba antes.

Anque el escritor tenía más fuerza que el pequeño, fue éste quien entró primero.

- Ja! Gané Yuki... jajajajaja- dijo dentro ya de la ducha.

- Calla! Es que por las mañanas no tengo demasiados reflejos porque estoy dormido.. eso es todo- dijo sentándose en la cama, encendiéndose un cigarro, y esperando a que el muchacho acabase.

- Jejejejeje... lo que tu digas Yuki... pero has perdido- afirmó el pelirosa, enjabonándose el cuerpo.

- Shuichi... como me enfade...

- De acuerdo... da igual... ya sé que no sabes perder...- se quitó el jabón con el agua, para luego salir de allí con una toalla que había, poniéndosela en la cintura.

El escritor, al ver que su pequeño tan solo estaba tapado con una toalla, que en vez de tapar lo que hacía era enseñar, empezó a mirar al chico con deseo.

- Eso es algo que no soporto de ti...- continuaba el cantante con la conversación, sin darse cuenta de la mirada acechadora del mayor-, pero bueno, algo tenías que tener malo. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso mejor- dijo dejando de sostener la toalla, y cogiéndose el mentón con una mano, y aguantándose el brazo con la otra, ladeando un poco la cabeza-, tienes bastantes cosas que no me gustan, como por ejemplo... que te comportes de una manera tan pervertida a veces... no espera! Eso me gusta... jejeje... mmm... pues...- dijo rascándose la cabeza-, ah, ya sé! Cuando me dices que no cocine porque voy a incendiar la casa- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, cambiando la expresión de la cara rápidamente- aiii, eso también me gusta... porque sinceramente, es verdad... jejeje- el chico seguía hablando mientras que el rubio no hacía más que mirarlo, sin escuchar lo que le decía.

Mientras iba hablando sólo, el escritor se levantó lentamente de la cama, para acercarse al muchacho, y abrazarlo por detrás.

- En aquella ocasión... ¿verdad Yuki?- dijo mirando hacia arriba para ver la cara de su amante.

Al ver el rostro de Eiri, se sonrojó en un segundo, para después bajar la cabeza, y agarrar los brazos del rubio y sujetarse en ellos.

Aquellas eran las pocas veces que el escritor, sin decir palabras, le demostraba que con sólo darle un abrazo como aquel, podía decirle mucho. En contadas ocasiones se lo había hecho, ya que siempre acababan en la cama. Pero aquel abrazo era distinto, reflejaba el sentimiento de ser amado y poder corresponder ese amor.

Lentamente, el rubio dejó de abrazarlo, para levantar un poco la cabeza del chico, y besarlo en la frente.

Se fue al baño sin mediar palabra, y se duchó tranquilamente.

En cambio, el pelirosa se quedó en el sitio donde lo había dejado, con una sonrisa en los labios, reaccionando para empezar a vestirse.

- Yuki!!!!- lo llamó enseñándole una concha que había encontrado buceando.

El rubio lo saludó en señal afirmativa, viendo como le sonreía para guardársela en una especie de bolsa impermeable transparente, donde tenía ya varias cosas que había encontrado, y se sumergió nuevamente.

Habían decidido ir a alguna de las playas que no habían visto todavía, y se decidieron por una al azar. Cuando llegaron, no había casi nadie, y seguía tranquila después de una hora que llevaban allí. La verdad es que estaba más alejada que las demás, pero eso no la hacía ser menos bonita, todo lo contrario. Ésta se componía de palmeras, que separaban el suelo firme de la playa, la arena, ni muy gruesa mi muy fina, con un agua cristalina, la cual dejaba ver los peces que nadaban tranquilamente cerca de la orilla. Hacía una especie de media luna, en la cual se podía ver no muy lejos una islita la cual estaba llena de vegetación.

Se volvió a estirar cuando el muchacho se hubo adentrado en el agua nuevamente. Miró el cielo. Aquella mañana como hacía unas cuantas, estaba totalmente despejado, con un color azul muy claro y dejando ver el sol plenamente.

Pensó que después para comer podrían ir a algun restaurante por al lado de la costa.

Se levantó. Estaba cansado de estar estirado, así que intentando averiguar donde se encontraba su revoltoso amante, se adentró en el agua.

Vió como una especie de masa, color roja, subía y bajaba de vez en cuando, aunque continuaba medio dentro del líquido marino. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se fue acercando, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para cogerlo, la masa roja se metió entera, para salir otra masa de color rosa.

- Uy que guay... verás cuando se lo enseñe a Yuki- afirmó el cantante contento por su recolecta, y metiendo una pechina de color verde grisaceo, con una forma bastante rara, que la hacía muy bonita.

Cuando la hubo metido, iba a meterse otra vez dentro, pero algo le cogió de la goma del bañador rojo, asustándolo y girándose lentamente.

- Preferiría que no enseñases el culo cuando te sumerges...- le dijo el rubio soltándolo.

- Yuki!!! Me has asustado!- dijo el pelirosa cogiéndose el pecho-. Casi me da un infarto...

- El infarto lo voy a tener yo por aguantarte...- iba diciendo mientras se dirigía a la orilla.

- Yu... Yuki!!! ¿Has venido aquí sólo para decirme eso?- preguntó estrañado por la actitud del escritor.

- No sé a qué debería venir sino...- mintió sonriendo, notando como el chico corría para alcanzarle.

Estaba bastante aburrido. El muchacho no había hecho otra cosa que llegar meterse en el agua y buscar pechinas y conchas con sus gafas de buceo nuevas que antes de entrar en la playa él mismo le había regalado.

- ¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar cuando ya por fin había alcanzado a Eiri, quitándose las gafas, y dejándoselas en el cuello.

- ...............- éste ni siquiera respondió.

- Vamos... Yuki... ¿qué te pasa?- dijo pegándose a él como una lapa, frotándose la cara en uno de los brazos que había cogido.

Aunque no hubiese casi nadie en la playa, los poca gente que había y que los veía, se reía por la escenita. Un chico con el pelo de color rosa, se cogía fuertemente al brazo del chico rubio que había a su lado, éste intentando por todos los medios de quitárselo de encima sin resultado alguno.

- Shuichi!! Suéltame baka!!! ¿No ves que estamos haciendo el ridículo?- decía el escritor zarandeando el brazo.

- No! Hasta que no me digas a qué me has venido a buscar...- lo agarró más posesivamente, haciendo que el rubio dejara de intentar quitárselo, y se estirara en su toalla.

Una vez sentados los dos, Eiri haciendo un gran esfuerzo por moverse, cogió del bolsillo de la camisa que se había quitado, el paquete de tabaco para coger un cigarrillo y encendérselo.

Miró al chico de reojo. Era muy intuitivo cuando le daba la gana, sabía perfectamente que estaba aburrido y se lo quería sonsacar.

- ¿A tí que te parece que quería?- habló sorprendiendo al pequeño.

- Mmmmhh... pues... ¿mimos?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza, poniendo una cara inocentona, haciendo que el rubio no pudiera dejar escapar una sonrisa.

- Jejeje...- rió el escritor-, cuando te da la gana puedes ser bastante listo...- dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

- ¿Así que era por eso?- le preguntó aniñadamente, con corazoncitos en los ojos y, de fondo, un corazón más grande.

El escritor se preguntó si había hecho bien en decírselo, pero cuando lo veía así de conteto, no podía hacer más que girar la cabeza, sonreír para sí mismo meintras que el otro seguía con la misma posición y hacía gestos estraños de vez en cuando.

A la hora de comer, como el escritor había pensado, se fueron a uno de los tantos restaurantes que habían cerca de la costa.

El camarero les acompañó a la mesa, les dijo los platos del día, marchándose a continuación con todo apuntado en su libreta.

- No sé como no te puedes empachar comiendo siempre pollo con patatas- dijo el rubio, mirando al muchacho.

- Pues... porque me gusta, jejeje- dijo aniñadamente, poniéndose una mano en la nuca-. Además, no me gustan esas cosas raras que ponen- puso cara de asco.

- Esas cosas raras como tú le llamas, es comida...- lo miró de reojo, para observar lo que había a su alrededor.

- Ya... pero son raras y saben mal- dijo el muchacho poniéndose la servilleta de ropa en la solapa del cuello de la camiseta.

- Eso es lo que dices tú...- estaba observando el mar que se veía de fondo, cuando lo miró. Unas cuantas gotitas le aparecieron en la cabeza-. ¿Q-Qué haces?

El pelirosa se encontraba con un montón de servilletas por todo el tórax; una en el cuallo, otra en la falda, otras dos se las había puesto en las orejas, y la última se la había atado en la cabeza.

- Jejeje... es para no mancharme nada...

Un fuerte sonido se oyó en todo el restaurante. Nadie supo de donde provenía.

Cuando por fin acabaron de comer, decidieron que irían paseando por la costa, hasta llegar a su hotel.

- Yuki... eres un bruto...- dijo masajeándose la cabeza- me has pegado muy fuerte...- lagrimitas empezaban a salir de los ojos violetas.

- Tú te llo has buscado...- afirmó el escritor pasando del berrinche del muchacho.

- Pe... pero... pero... ami me dueleeeeeeeeeee!!!- al final se puso a llorar.

Como si fuera un niño pequeño, se estiró en el suelo y empezó a moverse de un lado hacía otro, sin despegarse de éste.

- Me duele, me duele, me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

- Shuichi...

- Me duele, me dueleeeeeeeee!!!

- SHUICHI!!! Si dejas de berrear te compro un helado- cansado de oírlo y rojo como un tomate, por la vergüenza que siempre había de pasar cuando estaba junto con aquel revoltoso niño, no pudo hacer más que chantajearle.

- ¿En serio?- dijo deteniendo toda clase de movimientos y levantándose de golpe

- Si...

- ¿El que yo quiera?- preguntó muy aniñadamente, con un brillito en los ojos.

- El que tu quieras...- se estaba cabreando por momentos, así que para no saltar y matarlo directamente, se fue directo a un puesto de helados-. Elige...

El muchacho estaba muy contento, se había pedido el cucurucho más grande y se había puesto unas cinco bolas de diferente sabor a helado; chocolate, vainilla, frresa, merengue y limón. En cambio, el rubio no lo podía ni mirar. Aquella masa que se derretía por momentos, tenía una pinta... no sabía como describirlo.

- Si ya digo yo... algún día te mueres por indigestión- dijo resignado.

- Va... si lo probases sé que te gustaría...- lamió unas gotitas que se querían escapar de su boca.

- Ni loco...

- Venga... ¿qué vas a perder?- preguntó mirando de reojo al rubio.

- Mi dignidad- afirmó.

- Si lo puebas y no te gusta haré todo lo que tu quieras... ¿qué te parece?- dijo retándolo.

- Ni por todo lo que quiero que me hagas lo probaría...

- ¿Por nada? ¿nada, nada, nada?

- Bueno...- dijo pensándoselo- no... es igual...

- Va... dí!- insistió el pelirosa intrigado.

- Je... si acepto probarlo y no me gusta, ¿lo harás?- preguntó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos violetas que lo miraban intrigado.

- Si... pero ¿el qué?

El rubio le dijo que se acercara. El muchacho obedeció y puso el oído. Al escuchar lo que acababa de pedirle a cambio de que lo probara, un color carmesí intenso, se hizo presente en la cara del pequeño, hasta se le podía ver como un humillo le salí de las orejas.

- ¿Qué... aceptas?- le preguntó el rubio.

- Pe... pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, o eso... o nada...- se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo las caras que ponía el cantante, tanto aniñadas y con pucheros como avergonzadas.

- De... de acuerdo...- dijo alzando el helado para que el rubio lo pudiera probar.

Cogió la cucharilla que le habían dado, que no había utilizado todavía, y se la dio, para que pudiera coger el gusto de todos los sabores.

Estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca cuando...

- Espera!- rogó el muchacho.

- ¿Te has rajado?- preguntó con una sonrisa con maldad.

- No es eso...- puso cara de enfado-. ¿Qué pasa si te gusta?

- Como sé que eso no sucederá...- fue acercando la cucharilla a la boca.

- Pero si te gusta, ¿harás lo que yo diga?- preguntó el cantante.

- De acuerdo...- sabía que no iba a perder, no podía ser que aquella cosa estuviera buena, sólo a su revoltoso amante se le ocurrirían esas cosas.

Se la metió definitivamente en la boca y empezó a saborearla.

Al principio puso caras raras, pero luego las fue suavizando para acabar de comérselo, para mirar la cucharilla. La lamió para alegría del cantante, quien le acercó el helado por si quería más, y como no, el rubio repitió ración unas cuantas veces.

Cuando por fin se lo acabaron, el pelirosa estaba sonriendo a más no poder.

- Te ha gustado... jejejeje... he ganado!- dijo con un brillito en los ojos violetas.

- ¿Pero qué dices?- negó el escritor, con las mejillas encendidas-. Estaba terriblemente...

- ¿Bueno?- ahora era el pelirosa el que se lo estaba pasando bien-. vamos... no lo niegues, te has comido mi helado...

- ¿Q-Qué? Pero si has sido tú quien me ha obligado a comérmelo...- dijo girando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver como se ponía más rojo por momentos.

- Has perdido, así que harás lo que yo quiera... jajajajajajaja- el muchacho estaba loco de alegría, pensando qué podría pedirle a Eiri.

En cambio, el mayor no se podía creer todavía que hubiera probado y comido aquel helado. Le había encantado, al principio sabía raro, pero luego se quedaba el gusto de los cinco sabores y estaba muy bueno.

- Bueno, procuraré no hacerte algo que sea... demasiado... vergonzoso, ni nada por el estilo... no soy como tú- le dijo mirándolo mal, recordando lo que le había dicho que tendría que hacer si perdía la apuesta.

El escritor no dijo nada, ya bastante tenía como para contestar a aquello.

- Anda, vamos al hotel... estoy cansado...- dijo levantándose, intentando cambiar de conversación.

- Jejejejeje...- esa reacción que tenía Eiri cuando perdía, le hacía mucha gracia siempre.

Iban andando por el paseo que los conducía a su destino, cuando una chica, se acercó a ellos, entregándoles unos folletos.

Fue el cantante quien lo cogió, para después seguir caminando.

- Vaya... es para una discoteca que han abierto nueva...- dijo mirando el papel-. ¿Por qué no vamos? Sería algo diferente a lo que hemos hecho estos días...

- Ves tu si quieres, yo no voy ni loco...- dijo enfadando al pequeño.

- Joooo... Yukiiii... andaaaaa...- dijo acercándose a Eiri, empezando a restregarse de nuevo.

- ¿¡¿¡Quieres parar!?!? Estoy harto hoy de tus niñerías...

- Bien...- paró repentinamente el chico, estrañando al rubio-. Quería que hicieras otra cosa, pero como sé que también te va a gustar...- el escritor se imaginaba lo peor-. Lo que quiero que hagas es que vengas conmigo a la discoteca esta noche!

- Ni hablar...- negó rotundamente.

- O eso... o me haces lo que querías que hiciera yo...- lo amenazó.

En aquel momento, el rubio tenía los ojos como platos, y intentando decir algo pero que no le salía, abría la boca una y otra vez.

- Sabes que no puedes negámelo... jajajajajajaja- rió abiertamente, con los brazos en ese y sacando pecho.

- La que me ha tocado...- dijo Yuki rindiéndose, negando con la cabeza, mientras con una mano se tapaba la cara.

Continuará…

Notas:

Emmmmm… sirve q diga… perdon???? U poz… espero q sip… pq…

Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo se… soy mala! Muy mala!!!! Pero es q e tenido muy malos tiempos… -.- asi q yo pongo el cap este… y seguramente dentro de unos dias ponga el siguiente… oks???? Como recompensa… y pa q veais q no soy tan malvada… pienso…. O tengo la intencdion de acabar el fic… en estas Navids… asi q… me vais a querer un poqito????? Jejejejeje... P

Este cap me gusta muto… la verdad es q se ve una relación… como otra cualqiera… un dia los dos por ahí... y sin preocupaciones de ningun tipo… es algo q siempre tenia en mente y q surgio de esta manera… espero q os aya gustado… asi q dejad reeeeeeeeeeeeevs!!!!!!!!

Subo este cap ya… pq me abia olvidado completamente de subirlo en el cap 4… asi q… jejeje gomen de nuevo… y lo dicho… pienso acabarlo en Navids… asi q…

Ahora solo me qeda despedirme… asi q… ya sabeis… no me defraudeis y dejad comens!!!!

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás… en 


End file.
